Síndrome de Estocolmo
by asdf42
Summary: LxLight. ¿Y si un abogado leal a Kira obtuviera el poder asesino?, una relación complicada que deberá descubrir al nuevo Kira, y de paso, a sus propios demonios.
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Spoiler: **desde el tomo 5, de ahí va AU

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

_Kira_.

El caso Kira.

El puto caso Kira.

Si. L está deprimido. Sus conjeturas no proveen una solución al caso y el asesino sigue perpetuando sus crímenes.

No. No es por un motivo de justicia. A L realmente no le importa la justicia, si resuelve casos, si es detective es solo por un motivo de intereses, por algo sólo resuelve los casos que le llaman la atención.

Y no solo está deprimido sino que muy –bastante- frustrado. L, el mejor detective del mundo, siempre soluciona cada uno de los desafíos que recibe, y con sus otros dos alias también. Nunca un caso se le ha puesto tan difícil, ni siquiera aquellos que resolvió al principio de su carrera detectivesca, ni siquiera con BB. Ha subestimado grandemente a Kira, lo ha infravalorado al esbozar su perfil de niñato infantil e inmaduro. Niñato _genio_ infantil e inmaduro mejor dicho. Y puede sentir aquella vocecita de su conciencia diciéndole que si él no es igual.

El puto caso Kira. En el cual, cada vez que se ve hacer un avance, se retrocede dos pasos. Kira parece un fantasma que le persigue y se ríe de él. Aún siquiera sabe cual es la técnica que utiliza para matar…

Por lo menos tiene un sospechoso.

_Light Yagami_.

El chico que es demasiado perfecto incluso para su propio bien. Cabe con exactitud en el perfil, y si sus deducciones no fallan, su índice de inteligencia también es digno de Kira, quizás hasta superior. El joven brillante y amable, que detrás de esa careta puede encontrarse una personalidad competitiva y arrogante, demostrando un desprecio por sus contemporáneos. L lo sabe, él es un caso igual.

Light Yagami. El Kira original. El autoproclamado dios, el que quiere convertir el mundo en una utopía libre de mal aún a costa de convertirse en un asesino.

Light Yagami. El sociópata perfecto.

Pero el que Light Yagami fuese Kira no resuelve la ecuación.

El caso no se soluciona con aquella máxima, y más aún si solo L es el que cree en ella. La inocencia demostrada por el joven de dieciocho años podría convencer incluso al jurado más perito. Pero no a L: aquellos ojos son demasiado afilados como para ser inocentes, y el que Kira no tenga conciencia no le limpia de culpabilidad.

Por todo esto, L está deprimido, frustrado y aburrido. Aunque la investigación no escasea de adrenalina –el saber que puede morir en cualquier minuto lo prueba- esta volviéndose monótona y rutinaria, parece como si todo se ha puesto en su contra; aquellos juegos mentales se han acabado, aquella necesidad de desafiarse mutuamente y llegar a una victoria se ha terminado. El tercer Kira no es un genio, y carece de diversión…

… el que Light Yagami ya no sea Kira. Por el momento. Ahora es solo Light Yagami, estudiante perfecto, hijo modelo, inocente. Y no es que a L éste Light no le cayera bien, sino que no es aquel Light Yagami que le había retado. No es su némesis, no es Kira.

Si L muriese sería solo en las manos del Kira original, no aquella copia cutre que es el tercer Kira. Pero el Kira original se sienta a unos cuantos metros sin memoria de sus crímenes.

Como frustra.

* * *

Él no sufre de síndrome de Estocolmo. Por supuesto que no.

Simplemente, L es interesante.

Pero no es síndrome de Estocolmo.

Claro que mirándolo retrospectivamente, puede decir que si él fuese otra persona odiaría con toda su alma al mejor detective del mundo. Odiaría a ése que lo grabó durante días y noches, que lo confinó por 53 días, que obligó a su padre a fingir matarlo, que lo tortura con sus juegos mentales, que lo encadenó a él. Por supuesto que odiaría a Ryuuzaki por todo lo que le ha hecho siendo inocente, lo odiaría solamente porque lo cree ser un asesino despiadado.

Pero no lo odia. Le es imposible odiarlo.

Porque cada juego mental le supone un desafío. Porque cada palabra implicada le supone un reto. Porque cada vez que ve en los ojos insondables de L, siente la adrenalina correr, y siente que todo puede tener un propósito, que su inteligencia es retada y debe esforzarse, debe pensar y procesar para poder vencer a L. Porque L es interesante, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no deja de interesarle. Es su antítesis total.

Debería odiarlo, pero no lo hace. Sabe que si estuviese en el lugar de L, también sospecharía de él, sabe que L tiene motivos en sus suspicacias debido a sus coartadas _demasiado_ perfectas y a su perfil _demasiado_ parecido a Kira. Duda de los métodos poco ortodoxos de L, y de que debajo de aquella apariencia estoica, haya alguien dispuesto a todo. Pero lo entiende, no puede juzgarlo, y aunque quiere odiarlo por lo que ha hecho de su vida, por hacerle perder el control, no puede.

Y no, no es que quiera identificarse con su "captor".

Además, el estar tanto tiempo juntos, le ayuda a entender un poco más al detective.

Por ejemplo, ha deducido que L es mayor que él. Cuando lo conoció, al ver su postura encorvada y su piel pálida, pensó que eran de la misma edad e incluso, que L era enfermizo. Pero ahora sabe que no, el hombre esconde una fuerza equivalente a la suya, sabe que parado derechamente miden lo mismo, y que el aspecto enfermizo es por el insomnio crónico. Y L es mayor, unos seis o siete años por lo menos. Lo sabe, porque se enteró que L –por lo menos, el L que se sienta a su lado- empezó a resolver casos en el 92', y por la información que le ha sacado, sus primeros casos los solucionó después de cumplir los diez.

L no teme contarle estas cosas, L al igual que él, está enterado que por esos simples hechos, Kira no podría saber su nombre. Y a Light le gusta pensar, que si le cuenta estas cosas también es porque ve en él a un amigo, a su amigo. Porque eso de "eres mi primer amigo", no era más que una estrategia para hacerlo caer, pero ahora, después de lo que ha pasado, a Light le gusta creer que con L son amigos. Una amistad torcida, pero una amistad.

Todo parte de que L es interesante. De que L le interesa.

Porque Light nunca antes ha conocido a alguien a su nivel. Porque Light nunca ha encontrado alguien que le rebatiera su opinión, que lo criticara abiertamente y no aceptara callado lo que él supone. Porque L lo juzga, lo critica, se ríe de él de esa manera cínica. Porque en sus conversaciones, L siempre termina implicando una burla a su idealismo innato a la vez que él le critica su pragmatismo despiadado.

L le interesa y L es su amigo. Y su máximo deseo es atrapar a Kira, demostrarle al detective que es inocente, porque Light no sabe desde cuando la opinión del detective le importa tanto. Siempre le molestó que lo acusara de ser un sociópata -¿pero a quién no cuando se es inocente?-, pero desde un momento a otro, el que L lo llame Kira es personal. No quiere que L lo vea como un criminal, como un asesino. Porque él, admira a L, admira al detective.

Y no es por el jodido síndrome de Estocolmo. Qué él no es la víctima de nada y L no es el victimario de nadie.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y este es el prólogo. Claro que el fic será con diálogos xDD. Espero que les haya llamado la atención y sigan leyendo .

Y sip, está escrito en presente, luego de leer "El Criptonomicón" (libro que recomiendo y aún no termino xD) me he quedado pegada en tiempo presente xDD.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

—¿Piensas que soy Kira? –pregunta Light con voz seria mientras su mirada sigue en el monitor delante de él.

—¿Es retórica Light-kun?

Están solos, el equipo hace ya unas horas dejó el edificio. Se encuentran a unos cuantos metros de distancia, solamente iluminados por la luz del piso en el que se encuentran y la de los ordenadores. Es tarde.

Cuando Light habló, L pensó inmediatamente que empezaría con su discurso de querer dormir decentemente. Incluso, cuando lo vio abrir la boca, ya tenía prefabricada la respuesta. Pero Light sacó a Kira a colación.

—No… dime, ¿piensas que soy Kira?

—… Creo que la cadena prueba lo que pienso, Light-kun –responde con facilidad L, a la vez que mueve su muñeca haciendo tintinear los eslabones. No esperaba que el menor se pusiera hablar de Kira. Impredecible y paradójico su Light-kun.

—¿Piensas que soy Kira?, ¿ahora, en este preciso instante Ryuuzaki?

L toma un nuevo dulce de la bandeja que hace unos minutos Watari le trajo. Buen sabor, es frambuesa gelatinosa. _¿Piensas que soy Kira?_, sabe que la respuesta es simple: _'si eso pienso, eras Kira, mi enemigo, el que se creía dios'_. Pero la oración está en presente, en el momento…

… y en el momento, Light Yagami no es Kira. Es igual de arrogante, inteligente e idealista, pero aquella mirada afilada que tenía en sus primeras reuniones le ha abandonado. _'No, no eres Kira'_. Pero no puede responderle eso, no puede.

—Eres mi mayor sospechoso, Light-kun, lo sabes —gira su asiento para quedar cara a cara con el otro joven quien ya se giró para mirarlo-, y si has cometido un asesinato, consciente o no, no te exonera.

Light cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños. Quiere agarrar el teclado y romperlo en la cabeza de L, quiere hacerle entender en aquella dura cabeza que él no es ningún puto asesino. Pero no puede porque entiende el porque de las sospechas, aun cuando es inocente. Porque él mismo se sospecha.

—Ryuuzaki, me sé aquella diatriba de memoria, lo que te estoy pidiendo es simplemente que me digas si piensas que en estos momentos soy Kira, es tan simple como eso.

—Cuando te confinamos, los asesinatos pararon y luego de unos días volvieron a continuar impidiendo así cualquier prueba para culparte. Amane dijo que te conoció en Aoyama el mismo día en que fuiste a encontrar al segundo Kira. Y actualmente, estamos persiguiendo a un tercer Kira que es mucho más tosco y menos planeador que el original. De acuerdo a lo que te digo, saca tus propias conclusiones. –L dice mientras vuelve su asiento a la posición original, dando por terminada la conversación.

—¡Mierda L!, ¿es que acaso no puedes responder sin ambigüedad? —Light se para y pone sus manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla del detective-, estás diciendo que piensas que ahora no soy Kira, pero que sí lo fui antes como el primero.

L lo mira, lo mira con su general expresión sin emociones –, eso te estoy diciendo Light-kun, pienso que fuiste Kira y no sé porque motivo lo dejaste de ser. Y pienso que –toma una respiración, como si necesitara buscar las palabras-, pienso que todo es parte de un plan tuyo para volver a serlo despejando tu nombre.

Light lo suelta y se queda de pie mirando hacia nada en particular. Odia a Kira en esos momentos como nunca antes lo ha hecho, lo odia porque lo que le ha dicho L él ya lo ha pensado antes. Conoce su patrón de pensamiento y sabe que si hubiese sido Kira todo esto podría ser perfectamente un plan. Lo sabe bien, aquella idea le daría una respuesta a esos boquetes de memoria que le faltan, a la perdida de recuerdos atípica que lleva. Pero esa parte de sí, la idealista y moral le impide creer que fue un asesino, él nunca cometería esos crímenes traicionando sus moralejas.

—¿Entonces piensas que todo esto es un show?, ¿Qué estoy fingiendo?

—No. No eres Kira en el momento, por eso juras tu inocencia. Pero lo volverás a ser, y yo me encargaré de enviarte al patíbulo cuando eso pase. –responde L simplemente mirándolo.

Pero soy inocente, tiene ganas de decirle Light, _'soy inocente en éste momento L, y el presente importa'_. Y la frustración lo consume, por que está jodido por todos lados, y con ironía podría hasta reír si no fuese tan maldita su situación. Si la premisa de L es correcta, significa que él mismo se metió en todo este embrollo y permitió cada una de las cosas por las que se ha dejado pasar; el confinamiento, los juegos mentales, la privación de libertad. Y qué, cuando atrapen a éste tercer Kira, volverá a tener el poder asesino.

L lo mira fijo desde su asiento. Light parado, mirando a la nada con expresión en blanco. Por un momento, por un efímero momento, a L le dan ganas de decirle que todo está bien. Por eso odia involucrase personalmente. Aquella mierda de la amistad parece que se ha vuelto realidad después de todo. Pero ver a Light, al Light controlador y brillante tan… perdido, le molesta, porque no se supone que el joven Yagami deba ser así.

Light suspira mientras vuelve a fijar su vista en su monitor y toma asiento. Ha pensado en lo que le acaba de decir Ryuuzaki, y uniéndolo con todos sus pensamientos ha creado un mapa mental de la situación. Sabe cual es la única salida. Las probabilidades de que esté equivocado son mínimas comparadas a lo que supondría no llevar a cabo lo que piensa. Su vida vale mucho, pero si hay algo que para Light vale aún más, es la justicia y el atrapar a Kira. No puede haber más pérdidas, y si el plan del Kira original está correcto, cuando él vuelva a tener su arma matará a L y todo lo que se ponga a su paso. Con su línea de pensamiento ya llegó a la única salida.

—Ryuuzaki, creo –respira hondo-, no, sé que tienes razón. Fui Kira, y en cuanto paremos a éste lo volveré a ser.

Si L no fuese un profesional, en aquel mismo momento se le habría caído la quijada. Las palabras de Light son técnicamente una confesión, lo que necesita para enjuiciarlo.

—Y si te lo digo es porque deseo atrapar a Kira, no sólo al tercero, y si yo fui el original, entonces yo también merezco ser atrapado. –se lleva las manos al cabello, como si aquello le diera las fuerzas para seguir-, Te seré sincero, hay partes de mi mente que no recuerdan cosas; como ves, no sé la razón por la que bese a Misa, o porque conocí a Penber… y por eso pienso que estás en lo correcto. No dudo que con mi mente, aquel plan hubiese sido llevado a cabo a la perfección.

L hace una mueca, _'modestia aparte Light-kun'_. Pero sabe que Light está en lo correcto. Con su mente, aquel plan se llevaría a la perfección.

—Con lo que me has dicho, Light-kun, prácticamente me has dado una confesión. ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste, sabías ya eso, no?

Light sonríe resignado– ¿Es retórica, no Ryuuzaki?

* * *

Teru Mikami estudió leyes para ser abogado y llevar la justicia a su forma total. Puede parecer, como muchos le dijeron en la universidad, que está obsesionado con el orden y el control. Pero Teru sabe mejor, tan solo siguiendo un orden se puede llegar a una paz.

Como el orden de Kira.

_La Justicia._

Cuando empezaron las matanzas y ya no se podían seguir ignorando ni culpando a las casualidades, Teru tuvo una revelación. Dios decidió limpiar el mundo de la degradación y volver a renacerlo. Y ahí Teru concluyó seguir con cada onza de su ser a Kira en todo lo que pudiera, porque sus sueños tan lejanos podrían ser llevados a cabo por una mano divina y quizás al final del camino, la utopía justiciera podría ser verdad.

Por eso para Teru, Kira es dios. Por eso lo ha seguido en cada uno de sus pasos, desde que asesinó a Otoharada como dijo L (hereje) hasta los últimos asesinos que murieron en prisión. Y por esto, por esto Teru sabe que el Kira que está ajusticiando en el momento, no es su dios. No es realmente la mano divina que inició la cruzada.

Teru es inteligente, y no le ha costado notar el patrón de los ajusticiados. Y si sus cálculos no le fallan, éste sería el tercer Kira, después de aquel que asesinaba indisciplinadamente. Pero éste es aún peor, una vergüenza en el nombre de dios, éste mata sin planear, sin averiguar, sin calcular, y mata para subir el valor accional de Yotsuba Corps.

Hace unos meses atrás, siete para ser más específico, Sansori Kinakuta le pidió que investigara a la Yotsuba por el creciente aumento de valor. Sansori, ejecutivo de ELF corps que estaba preocupado por los intereses de su grupo, murió misteriosamente una semana después de que se reanudaran las matanzas de Kira. Y hace poco tiempo ha muerto Arayoshi Hatori, jefe de la sección de estrategias publicitarias de la Yotsuba.

Cuando se puso a investigar, no pudo evitar encontrar el patrón del Kira falso. Que las muertes beneficiarían el valor accional de Yotsuba, junto con la muerte accidental de Hatori…

Solo podía concluir que el tercer Kira estaba en la Yotsuba corps.

Y eso es lo que lo tiene tan molesto. Que un imbécil tan egoísta éste ostentando el poder de dios. Que un idiota preocupado por su auto beneficio esté desajenando a la utopía. Él debería ser el portador, él quien sigue paso a paso los mandamientos de su dios, él quien llevaría la justicia como se debe. Él, Teru Mikami, para así investigar y encontrar al Kira original, al verdadero e irremplazable dios.

Pero sabe que es difícil. No tiene nada con lo que pueda encontrar a Kira en Yotsuba, y si no se equivoca, encontrar al tercer Kira es una carrera en contra del propio L, una carrera en la que L ya le debe llevar la delantera.

Claro que tiene ocho sospechosos. Ocho influyentes ejecutivos del grupo Yotsuba que se juntan todos los viernes. Lo imposible es saber cual de esos ochos es el Kira que busca. Imposible temporalmente hablando, porque L puede averiguarlo antes que él y quedarse con el poder de Kira.

Por eso debe apurarse y enterarse antes que nadie.

Para así ser él, el Kira momentáneo y luego buscar a su dios, al Kira original.

Y deshacerse de los infieles.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, aunque los primeros cap no tienen mucha acción LxL xDD. Esta historia la actualizaré con más frecuencia que Utopía, ya que la tengo casi terminada D:


	3. Capítulo 2

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

No ha confinado a Light, ni ha soltado la cadena.

No puede. Las palabras de Light no cambian la situación en la que se encuentran, el presente es el que importa. Y con lo que le ha dicho el más joven, cuando atrapen al tercer Kira lo pondrá entre las rejas junto con el genio por esta confesión. Pero en estos momentos, lo que le ha dicho Light no cambia que exista un tercer Kira.

Y Light le sirve mucho más como activo en la investigación que en un confinamiento de tiempo indeterminado.

Se estira levemente del asiento, mientras su espalda cruje. La luz de los computadores le ilumina la cara haciéndolo ver más pálido de lo que realmente es. Son las cinco de la mañana, faltan dos horas hasta que llegué el resto del grupo y empiece el ambiente de trabajo. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido, y puede ver las ojeras incipientes debajo de los ojos de Light, pero no pueden dejar de trabajar después de la conversación anterior.

Nada ha cambiado. Aún está el tercer Kira y aún Light es el Kira original.

Pero todo ha cambiado. L se dio cuenta de que aquello de la amistad se volvió realidad, para bien o para mal. Se ha involucrado con el mayor sospechoso en el caso más grande de homicidios de la historia, y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, Light es ya su amigo.

Aunque, cuando sea necesario, L lo entregara a la justicia, lo mandará a su muerte y pondrá fin al juego original.

—Ryuuzaki, y ¿ahora que? –la voz de Light lo saca de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Debemos trabajar, Light-kun.

—Eso lo sé, te hablo… -carraspea un poco-, de lo que te dije, de que yo fui el Kira original.

—Eso no cambia nada. Ahora solo debemos atrapar al que tenemos entre manos –L dice con voz sin emociones.

Light suspira-, eres mi amigo Ryuuzaki, recuerda eso…

L guarda silencio. No tiene nada que agregar a la simple frase de Light. Sabe que es verdad, entre tantos juegos torcidos Light lo encontró como amigo. Y en esa ambivalencia de deseos se encuentra su perdición; quiere que Light sea Kira, que sea el asesino y pruebe que nunca se equivocó. Pero también quiere conservar a su amigo, quiere seguir teniéndolo cerca, vivo.

_Tan complicado._

Un bostezo de Light lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. Quizás debería dejarlo dormir, la tortura por el sueño no funciona en el caso, solo los atrasa. Aunque, están tan cerca del tercer Kira, saben que está en Yotsuba, tan solo un poco más…

—Ryuuzaki –dice Light sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y por su tono L sabe que dirá algo serio-, Hatori murió en la última semana, ¿no?, y Kinakuta de Elf murió hace unos días atrás… y entre los ocho que quedan de Yotsuba, el único que se veía amenazado por las investigaciones que llevaba Kinakuta era Higuchi. Si nos ponemos a pensar, estas reuniones se están llevando no desde el inicio del tercer Kira.

"teniendo eso en cuenta, junto con la muerte de Kinakuta de la que solo Higuchi estaba informado, el silogismo se hace obvio. Si las reuniones no se efectuaron hasta después de la muerte de Kinakuta, solo podemos reducir la lista de los ochos sospechosos ha Higuchi."

Light termina con seguridad. Los últimos cincuenta documentos que ha revisado, son los que sacó hackeando las bases de las compañías enemigas de Yotsuba. Ahí pudo encontrar una investigación de Sansori Kinakuta por el creciente aumento del valor accional de Y.C. La investigación apuntaba directamente a los movimientos de Kyõsuke Higuchi en el área tecnológica, y la muerte de Sansori había sido poco tiempo después de que empezará la investigación que nunca terminó. No fue difícil deducir lo demás, no era misterio alguno la manera en que a través de coimas se manejaban en las grandes empresas; para Higuchi no debió costar tanto saber sobre la investigación que se llevaba en su contra.

Teniendo en cuenta el perfil de Higuchi, cabe directamente en el del asesino. Higuchi sería de los que formarían un consejo para deliberar las acciones siguientes; no cuenta de una inteligencia refinada como parecen mostrar Namikawa y Midõ, Higuchi probablemente necesitaría ayuda para manejar semejante poder como el de Kira. Ahí está la respuesta para las reuniones de los viernes. Higuchi, es el perfecto tercer Kira, tan estúpido como para hacer un movimiento delatador.

—Muy competente Light-kun –dice L-, una buena maniobra el estudiar los archivos de Elf. Si tienes razón, empezaremos a investigar a Higuchi.

Con las escuetas palabras L termina el punto. Pronto llegaran los demás y con las nuevas informaciones trabajarán en encerrar al Kira que anda suelto.

—Gracias, L –dice Light sonriendo-, es extraño recibir halagos de ti.

—Esa oración carece de sentido, Light-kun, creo que te doy bastantes elogios.

—Por supuesto, elogios que camuflan acusaciones –Light rueda sus ojos. Cierto que L lo ha felicitado por su trabajo, claro que implicando siempre algo que lo demuestre como Kira.

—Lo que dices es una ofensa muy fea –y L se encarga de ensanchar sus ojos en lo que probablemente sea su cara de ofendido.

—Como no.

—¿Estás siendo irónico, Yagami-kun?

—pienso que tu síndrome de Asperger está involucionando o simplemente te encanta joderme.

L piensa unos segundos-, ¿es una pregunta con trampa, Light-kun?

Light vuelve a rodar sus ojos intentando controlar sus instintos asesinos para con el detective-, volviendo al tema original, cada vez que me has dicho algo bueno ha sido con un motivo ulterior: "grandes dotes para el hacking", o cuando me dijiste que sería un buen L.

—Yo solo lo dije, tú has sido quien ve las cosas subtextuales.

—¿Subtextuales?, ¡pero si tienes un puto cartel indicando que soy culpable!

—No veo ningún cartel, Light-kun

—No finjas que no entiendes, ni el Asperger te salva –dice masajeándose la sien. Hace apenas unos instantes estaban completamente bien, con el caso en un avance y ambos tranquilos. Pero solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que comenzaran a discutir.

—Light-kun no es psicólogo, así que no puede diagnosticar mi nivel de Asperger. Y te vuelvo a decir que nunca he implicado nada, pienso que soy lo bastante explicito en mis acusaciones. –termina L, con un movimiento de asentimiento de su cabeza.

Light lo mira unos cuantos segundos, y de su garganta brotan unos sonidos que finalmente no puede evitar retener. Una gran carcajada sale de sus labios. L lo mira impertérrito.

—No sé de que te ríes. Si he contado un chiste me lo podrías decir, Yagami-kun.

Cuando parece que el joven volverá hablar para explicarle la gracia a L, una nueva serie de risitas se lo impide. L ya cabreado, tira levemente la cadena para intentar hacer reaccionar al menor.

—Pienso que finalmente te has agrietado Light-kun, la fina línea que separa la genialidad de la locura.

Light niega con su cabeza mientras se aprieta el abdomen. Hace días, no, meses que no se reía así. Para por fin, sintiendo su cara levemente roja y sacando unas diminutas lagrimas de los bordes de sus ojos decir-, es solo que –toma aire, aún con una sonrisa-, todo esto es, bien, estúpido.

—No entiendo –dice L sin una pizca de diversión. Aún no le hace gracia que su principal sospechoso se riera en su cara y que luego le soltara que todo es estúpido. Aunque el ver reír a Light es una observación… _interesante_, si, interesante, ya que no halla otra palabra para describir lo que sintió.

—A ver, Ryuuzaki, no te molestes, no me reí de ti para que sepas. Es solo que toda esta "discusión" es muy absurda. Incluso para nosotros.

—Y eso fue gracioso. –L dice sin saber si está preguntando o afirmando.

—Si, bueno, no –L lo mira cada vez más extrañado-, cuando me di cuenta; de estar perfectamente tranquilos, incluso bien por un avance, saltamos a discutir sobre tus acusaciones y todo eso.

—Fuiste tu quien empezó.

—¿Escuchaste lo infantil que sonó eso?

L mentaliza unos segundos y-: Si, lo escuche. Aún no encuentro la gracia del chiste.

Light lo piensa, ahora el tampoco le encuentra lo tan gracioso que causo en él un ataque de risa. Quizás L tanga razón y la presión del caso esté mellando en su psiquis. Pero ahora recuerda bien lo que le causo las carcajadas-, es, Ryuuzaki, que teniendo a un asesino como Kira, a ti acusándome a cada hora, encadenado a ti, sin salir de este edificio, y que aún tengamos la ocasión de estos juegos mentales, es hilarante.

L lo mira. Ahora debería decirle algo como "que los asesinatos te parezcan hilarantes, es lo extraño, Light-kun", o "me alegro de que todo te resulte como en el circo, Yagami-kun", pero no dice nada de eso. Porque también le ha agarrado por fin el chiste a lo que le dice Light. Y ríe.

Light se sorprende por sentir la risa del detective. Nunca antes lo ha visto reír, y joder si no es especial escucharlo. Un poco espeluznante el verlo en su silla encaramado con carcajadas saliendo de sus labios. Espeluznante y especial, y Light no sabe porque se siente confortado el saber que debe ser de las pocas personas que lo han visto así.

—Podrías haberlo explicado con mejores palabras, Light-kun –dice L, ya recobrado-, porque ahora también veo la hilaridad en el asunto. Y… también eres mi amigo –dice al fin, agregando la respuesta a la anterior oración de Light.

Y tal vez haya sido el avance en el caso, o la conversación con Ryuuzaki, pero Light ya no siente al cansancio tan pesado.

* * *

Higuchi respira hondo.

Desde que Rem apareció, aún no se acostumbra a observar semejante monstruo. Los costos de ser tan poderoso como Kira son dolorosos.

Estaría celebrando lo bien que le va a Yotsuba si no fuera por un pequeño y jodido motivo.

Alguien sabe que es Kira.

Desde hace tres días le han llegado tres anónimos comunicándoselo. Anónimos que no le piden nada por mantener en silencio la verdad, anónimos que no lo extorsionan ni coaccionan a pagar algo. Y lo tiene condenadamente preocupado, si tan solo se enterase otro más del grupo, estará completamente cagado, ¡lo descubrirían!

No entiende como lo descubrieron. Él ha encubierto cada una de sus pisadas. No es posible que sospecharan de Yotsuba y de él. No, no, no, es imposible que por un idiota se le jodan los planes.

Solo necesita su nombre y cara, verlo cuando llegue el anónimo y podrá matarlo y volver a su camino. Solo debe estar pendiente, encontrar un patrón y de ahí todo será pan comino, matará al imbécil que le envía los anónimos y terminará con esta porquería.

_Sé quien eres._

_Dios todo lo mira y no perdona._

_La justicia está para los justos._

Así reza el tercero. En los primeros fue mucho más explicito en señalarlo como Kira.

Solo debe pensar bien en un plan a seguir.

Higuchi mira por sobre su hombro mientras se acomoda mejor en el asiento. Rem es una inútil, con su poder podría sacarlo de apuros matando al idiota. Pero no, no lo hace. Jodido shinigami…

Abre un cajón de su escritorio a la vez que saca el cuaderno. _Death Note._ Seguirá con un poco de trabajo, en Pristan S.A están subiendo demasiado las acciones compitiendo con su campo tecnológico. Unas cuantas muertes accidentales harán bien…

… después pensará en el acosador anónimo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** uyyy la UST entre este par se puede cortar con un cuchillo xDD... espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque tiene poca acción y más avance en la trama D:.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Kyõsuke Higuchi.

El impostor que tomó prestado el nombre de dios.

Un idiota, como suponía. Mikami, cuando llegó hasta Yotsuba, pensó sinceramente que sería prácticamente imposible encontrar al tercer Kira entre el grupo de los ochos. Claro que no contaba con la estupidez de Higuchi.

Investigó, y luego de algunas maniobras gracias a su poder de fiscal, logró acceder a las cámaras de las oficinas de los ocho. Las cámaras de los últimos cuatro meses, desde que Kira empezó nuevamente a matar.

Y ahí, luego de un intenso trabajo que lo consagraría bajo los ojos de Kira-sama, Teru descubrió que el movimiento iniciador de los ocho, el que ideó las reuniones, era nada menos que Higuchi.

Así, fácilmente era concluirle que el hombre era el tercer Kira.

Y como lo suponía, un cobarde total. Empezó a enviarle mensajes diciéndole que sabía quien era, logrando asustarlo y manipularlo en el miedo.

El problema ya no es Higuchi. Al idiota lo tiene listo. Mientras no vea su cara y su nombre, estará a salvo.

El asunto es que está solo. Y un solo hombre no puede contra el equipo de L. Porque ya es obvio que en poco tiempo, podrá hacerse de la herramienta de Higuchi, y de ahí podrá por fin buscar a su dios original.

Su dios que está en manos del bastardo de L. Está seguro, llamándolo intuición quizás, que Kira-sama está junto con L. No sabe como, dónde, por qué y para qué, viendo que hay un tercero, lo más probable es que Kira haya perdido sus poderes divinos. Y ahí es donde entra el problema, cuando tenga el poder, deberá entrar en contacto con las instalaciones de L, y hacer lo que tenga que hacer para poder recuperar a su dios.

Hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Y no sabe de cuantos hombres se rodeará L. Ya ha visto que puede mover a su antojo al NPA y al FBI, y a más organizaciones. Y si el primer Kira no pudo contra él, Teru sabe que las probabilidades de tener éxito son escasas.

Necesita refuerzos, muchos refuerzos para poder levantar a su dios y en el proceso matar a L y a todos sus ayudantes.

Así que Teru Mikami sabe a quien –a quienes- recurrirá. Solo espera que su dios lo perdone por meterse con asuntos ilegales. En realidad no conoce muy bien a _RoseBrock_, la organización con la que se contactará, pero a través de los años que lleva trabajando, sabe que es poderosa y la única que no se ha levantado en contra de Kira.

Los únicos que podrán ayudarle.

* * *

—¿Papá?

Soichiro se gira para mirar a su hijo, dejando de lado informes que sostiene-, ¿Si?

—¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? –termina Light un poco retraído. Están bajo un proceso importante, en las puertas de llegar a Higuchi luego de comprobar su tesis, y él preguntando por su familia. Casi se golpea mentalmente, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.

L lo mira con curiosidad llevándose el pulgar al labio inferior. Sabe que Light debe extrañar a su familia, las pocas noches que duermen (o el menor duerme) lo ve tener pesadillas en relación al asesino y ellos. Además, no ha faltado el leve vistazo que el genio le da a las fotos en su billetera; la joven hermanita y la cariñosa madre.

—Bien, aunque tu madre casi no me habla por "haberte dado la espalda" –dice Soichiro con humor. Sachiko y Sayu creen en la excusa de que Light se fue a vivir con Misa, así que ven en él al culpable de no ver a Light.

—Sayu no debe estar mejor –dice Light, imaginándose a su hermana menor, quien de lo mas seguro debe extrañarlo, ya sea por motivos académicos (lo mas probable) o por motivos sentimentales.

—Al igual que tu madre piensa que te has ido con la jovencita a viajar por el mundo –responde el jefe Yagami en tono jovial.

L observa la escena sin hacer comentarios, le parece interesante la vinculación padre e hijo-, ¿Matsuda? –llama, pero más que una pregunta parece una orden.

En unos segundos llega el joven policía –¿Si L?, digo ¿Ryuuzaki?

—Podrías traer un poco de azúcar, Watari está ocupado –le pide L, después de todo Matsuda es el más inútil del equipo, por más que Light intente decirle que no lo trate así.

—Ehm… bien, iré muy rápido –Matsuda camina apresurado sin poder evitar la decepción en sus ojos. Él no es Light, no sabe actuar, pero bien entiende que es el más anodino del equipo por mucho que le pese.

Cuando el más joven policía se va, Light, ya terminada la conversación con su padre, mira desaprovativo a L-, Pensé que los comentarios como éste estaban olvidados –dice en voz baja, para que el resto, quienes están metidos en sus investigaciones, no los escuchen.

—No sé de que hablas, Light-kun.

Light resopla-, ¡Por favor!, es evidente que Matsuda no es de tu agrado –termina en un murmullo.

L lo mira inocente-, Por favor a ti, Light-kun, nunca he dejado que intereses personales se mezclen con los asuntos profesionales.

—Si es así, entonces ¿porqué no envías a Mogi o Aizawa por el azúcar?

—No serían tan rápidos, como Matsuda Tota –responde L con una sonrisa cínica.

Light lo mira unos segundos y da vuelta a su trabajo. Cuando L se pone en ese plan de que con-él-no-va-la-cosa, es mejor ignorarlo.

—¿Acaso Yagami-kun, no piensa igual?

Y ahí está el puto apellido, lo que significa que L está cabreado-, ahora soy yo, quien no sabe de que hablas.

—Cuatro por ciento más.

Respira hondo, aunque no puede evitar el-: ¡mierda! –vocifera, haciendo que los otros lo miren desconcertados-, cuando te quedas sin saber que decir sacas tus jodidos porcentajes.

L enarca una ceja seudo invisible –¿piensas eso, Light-kun?

—Si –por lo menos volvió a su nombre de pila.

—¿Prefieres que me guarde los porcentajes de mis suspicacias?

—No, solo que –suspira, con L es imposible quedarse en un equilibrio, todo siempre es extremo-, podrías intentar controlarte, ni siquiera sé porque lo has subido

—Finges simpatía por alguien que consideras inferior, una arrogancia disfrazada de humildad –L dice simplemente.

Light calla.

—¿Nada que agregar, Light-kun?

Y el silencio se mantiene.

L toma el silencio del menor como una victoria. Sabe que no debe ofender implícitamente a Matsuda, lo sabe tan bien como que para Light, el joven policía también carece de valor intelectual. Por eso quiere ver admitirlo, y ahora se regocija un tanto en el hecho de que, aún sin hacerlo abiertamente, Light ha afirmado sus suposiciones.

Después de un rato, unos veinte minutos en los que al parecer la conversación ha sido olvidada, Light responde:

—Tú no me conoces, L –y usa su título como nombre.

L no contesta ni lo mira.

—No me conoces, no sabes que siento ni pienso –continúa Light también sin mirar al detective-, puedes grabarme día y noche, seguirme, vigilarme, encadenarme a ti –se gira y lo mira con una emoción que L no puede descifrar-, pero nunca sabrás lo que siento y pienso. Así que no digas lo Matsuda significa para mi.

L calla por unos momentos. Como siempre, Light ha demostrado ser impredecible. Cuando pensó que no diría nada más, dando por sentado lo que él había dicho, sale con un discurso emotivo-, ¿conoces a John Locke, Light-kun?

—¿Empirismo, L? –responde Light-, nunca lo hubiese pensado en ti –ironiza.

—La experimentación es la base del conocimiento –L dice, ignorando la ironía de su sospechoso-, la observación y las percepciones, Light-kun. Métodos a los cuales te he sometido gravemente y por los cuales, sé mucho sobre ti –está al corriente de que solo ellos dos siguen la conversación, el resto volvió a su trabajo y ahora están demasiado concentrado en ello-, como por ejemplo, tu desprecio por los que te rodean, ¿o me dirás que no piensas que todos los que están junto a ti son mediocres?

—René Descartes, Ryuuzaki. Solamente el raciocinio es el camino hacia el conocimiento. Puedes observarme todo lo que quieras y aún no me conocerás. ¿Dices ser mi amigo aún teniéndome en tan baja estima?

—Contestar con una pregunta es omitir una respuesta, Light-kun.

—Y cual respuesta quieres. Que te diga que sí, que el aburrimiento me enferma, me sume en un grado que ni siquiera puedo encontrarle nombre. Que te diga que sé que cada uno de los que conozco nunca llegarán a mi nivel –mira brevemente hacia sus manos, para luego mirar nuevamente al detective-, no es arrogancia. No sabes lo que es esto, nunca lo has sentido. Deduzco que seguramente te criaste con otros genios, que siempre has estado rodeado por personas de un nivel mayor. No sabes lo que siento.

"no tienes derecho a decirme nada. Sé que subestimarlos está mal, mierda, lo sé. Pero son tantos años, L, tantos esperando… algo. No lo entiendes. No los desprecio, no, dejé de medirme con puntajes hace bastante tiempo. Matsuda es una gran persona, sería maldito de mi parte juzgarlo por una estupidez como lo que insinúas.

"No entiendes nada."

L no sabe porqué, pero se siente confundido. No comprende. Light es un genio, y cada una de las palabras que le ha dicho siente que es verdad. No es posible. No. No puede ser cierto que para Light realmente tengan valor. Es un genio, un maldito genio que incluso lo puede superar a él. Y maldice que tenga razón, porque él se crío junto con otros genios, junto con Wammy. Luego llegaría la exclusión auto inducida. Y se da cuenta, no puede entender a Light, porque nunca ha vivido con otros inferiores, nunca. Le molesta que sean incapaces de seguir sus deducciones, de tener que explicarle cada uno de sus raciocinios o quizás la falta sea realmente por espectro del autismo. Tal vez Light tenga razón. Pero si ha llegado a ser L, Denuave y Etan Coil, no va a ser por retroceder delante de un adolescente-, pero los desprecias después de todo, Light-kun, y eso es lo que importa.

Light no dice nada. ¿Qué puede decir?, L simplemente no comprende y nunca comprenderá, y al fin y al cabo lo que le dijo es cierto, los desprecia. Pero no con algo despectivo, sino que con un desprecio resignado.

—¡Traje todo el azúcar que podía! –Matsuda anuncia con ojos brillantes llevando entre sus manos un jarrón con azúcar granulada.

—Muy bien Matsuda –es lo único que dice L, quedando en silencio lo que queda de jornada.

* * *

Mikami se encuentra nervioso. No como se encontraría si enfrente suyo estuviese Kira-sama, sino que nervioso. Simplemente con los nervios en punta.

Enfrente suyo tiene a James Waterhouse. Un hombre rubio, corpulento y con unos ojos azules feroces. El portavoz de los que quiere contactar. _El contacto con RoseBrock_.

Una cómoda habitación en el hotel Sakura. Y en una mesa se decide el destino de la verdadera utopía, piensa Mikami.

—¿Kira? –dice el hombre, no debe de tener más de cuarenta años, caucásico total.

—Si.

—Mmm… ¿sabes que podríamos matarte y buscarlo nosotros mismo?

No se permite ni una duda en su voz-, me necesitan, el que está actuando es solo un impostor, y yo –se sienta con confianza en el sillón-, soy quien buscará a dios.

El hombre de la mirada de hielo se para y va hacia el ventanal-, dices saber quien es éste Kira, y dices que puedes conseguirnos al primero.

—Exacto.

Waterhosue regresa y se sienta nuevamente en su posición, acariciando los bordes del vaso que tiene en la mesa-, si fuera por mí, te torturaría hasta que soltarás todo lo que sabes –dice, terminado por levantar el vaso y tomar un sorbo-, pero no depende de mi.

—_Si no de mí _–responde una voz electrónica proveniente de uno micrófono escondido en la corbata de Waterhouse-, _hasta el momento, escuche cada una de sus palabras, Mikami-san, y veo que debe ser un fiel seguidor de Kira-sama._

Por supuesto, piensa Teru, pero no dice nada, dejando continuar a la voz misteriosa.

—_El poder de Kira es realmente impresionante. Maravilloso. Y pienso igual que usted, el tercer Kira es una verdadera burla hacia los ideales del verdadero. Así que puedo hacerle una propuesta. Por lo que nos ha contado, necesita hombres de confianza que estén dispuestos a todo_.

_"Yo puedo proveérselos, más herramientas y tecnología, incluso resguardo policial si es necesario. Solo con la condición… de que, cuando encuentre al Kira original, nos lo presente. Soy un fiel seguidor también, Mikami-san. ¿Qué le parece?"_

Puede ser una trampa, pero es la única alternativa-, me parece bien, señor… ¿...?

—_Howlat, Mikami-san_

—Me parece bien, Howlat-san –termina Mikami, con una sonrisa confidente.

—_A mi igual, Mikami-san, a mi igual._

Y en los ojos fríos de Waterhouse, se puede ver una leve luz inescrupulosa. _'A mi igual_'.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** y así, la UST sigue creciendo xDD. Referencias al empirismo (Locke) y racionalismo (Descartes), ambas corrientes de la epistemología o teoría del conocimiento.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Light se aprieta los parpados. Lleva más de setenta y dos horas sin dormir, y la falta de sueño le está pesando demasiado. Apenas puede concentrarse en los documentos sobre Higuchi que tiene enfrente. Y no puede sacarse de la cabeza la conversación con el detective de hace dos días. _Pero los desprecias después de todo, Light-kun, y eso es lo que importa_. No. No. No. Es inconsciente, no quiere, no quiere, es irremediable. L no entiende, él nunca ha debido encajar en una sociedad demasiado normal, vivir bajo un patrón hasta que el patrón sea lo único que lo haga vivir. L no entiende. No entiende que cada uno de sus pensamientos, termina en una razón del porque pudo convertirse en Kira.

¿Aburrimiento?, ¿misantropía?, no, él no odia a la humanidad, pero piensa que el mundo está podrido. No es misantropía, es solo… cansancio. Tanto potencial, tanto, y tan… desperdiciado. Y por momentos, Light no sabe si piensa sobre él o sobre el mundo en el que vive.

Y L es la única persona que ha conocido que es como él. Su igual. Más viejo, más, torcido y más cínico. Pareciera que su único ideal es la justicia, pero a veces Light se pregunta si acaso no es más que una escusa para parar el aburrimiento. L, el detective. El hombre que reúne sus sueños. Y a la vez sus más grandes temores. Porque desde niño, cuando Light vio que sus habilidades superaban el promedio, vio los ojos de sus maestros y el rostro de su madre, supo que iba vivir hasta ellos. Que debía coexistir ahí, adaptarse. Y después de unos años, la adaptación se convirtió en rutina, hasta que nunca más pudo arrancar. Viviendo como otro normal, con aptitudes superiores, amado, admirado y perfecto. Cuando la máscara lo superó en todo y ya no pudo volver a tras.

_Hasta L. Quien ve detrás de la máscara.  
_

Por eso sabe que no es mediocridad. Porque lleva viviendo años entre ella, y sabe muy bien que no se puede arrancar. Es la sociedad la podrida. Rousseau tenía razón.

Claro que Kira no es la respuesta. No. El homicidio no es la salvación.

—Light-kun –L tira la cadena con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo de su deslumbramiento.

—¿…?, ¿Qué?

—Tal vez, sea tiempo de que duermas unas horas –dice L en tono monótono, pero puede sentirse la irritación-, te llame unas cuatro veces hasta que contéstate.

—Oh, estaba… pensando.

—Bien… ¿duermes?

'_Por supuesto que si, idiota'_, piensa Light-, si, Ryuuzaki –y le da una risa forzosa, ya que sabe que al detective le molesta cuando le finge descaradamente.

—Vamos –es lo único que dice L, mientras tira la cadena y camina en forma desgarbada hasta el dormitorio.

'_¿Crees que soy un perro?'_, Light se pregunta, L siempre está empujándolo de un lado a otro. ¿Acaso no puede esperar hasta que estén los dos de pies y moverse?, por supuesto que no, o ya no sería el L que conoce.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y moverse en el piso, los dos genios llegan finalmente a la alcoba. Light mira hacia el cuarto de baño. Desea darse una ducha, sacarse el cansancio y dormir despejado. Pero aún le incómoda estar encadenado al detective.

—¿Vas a bañarte? –L pregunta, viendo a su compañero mirar el baño.

—Ehm… si, diez minutos y nada más, Ryuuzaki.

L rueda los ojos. Aquél plan de "Dejaré dormir a Light-kun porque soy piadoso", no era más que una farsa. Él también está cansado, pero no lo admitiría delante de su sospechoso.

—Que sean diez minutos, Light-kun –dice mientras abre la cadena para que el otro haga sus cosas-, que ya sé por experiencia que para ti el tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera que para el resto.

Light omite el comentario, mientras busca su pijama. Están en otoño, así que no necesita abrigarse demasiado. Con unos bóxer y una camiseta en manos entra por fin a la ducha.

L se da la vuelta instintivamente. Aún tiene los recuerdos de la primera vez en que el japonés se bañó desde que se encadenaron. Sólo tuvo que decir que debía mirarlo a todas horas para que el menor armará una diatriba con una verborrea incontenible sobre cuan pervertido era. Mejor darse vuelta y darle su "espacio".

Luego de doce minutos y cuarenta y siente segundos –L los contó uno a uno-, Light sale de la ducha vestido y dejando vapor a su paso.

—Ahora, ¿dormirás?

—Si… -Light mira al detective sospechoso-, cualquiera diría que eres tú quien quiere descansar.

L se mantiene estoico, pero solo por unos leves milímetros que ensancha sus ojos, Light lo descubre.

—¡Ajá!, también quieres dormir –dice triunfante Light-, no necesitas esconderlo. ¿Piensas que es una debilidad?

L se siente frustrado-, no sé que podrías hacer mientras duermo.

Light abre su boca y farfulla incomprensible-, ¿piensas que te mataría?, ¿aún delante de cada una de las cámaras de la habitación y de Watari quien debe estar viendo estos videos?

—Con Kira no se sabe –dice, mientras vuelve a unir sus esposas.

—Pensé que estábamos claros en que yo, actualmente, no soy Kira.

El detective no contesta.

—Porque no admitas simplemente que no querías demostrarme debilidad.

L lo mira aburrido-, pensé que eso había implicado.

—No, no, no, implicaste que no querías demostrarle debilidad a Kira, no a Light Yagami.

Y L no vuenve a responder.

—Creía que ya habíamos superado esta etapa Ryuuzaki –Light mira fijo a L por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren de par en par en una nueva realización-, ¡no es por miedo, es por orgullo!

—No seas ridículo –dice L mientras se dirige hacia la cama. Cama americana matrimonial, porque luego de dos intentos, los genios se dieron cuenta de que no podrían dormir separados si estaban encadenados.

—No soy ridículo, al principio creí realmente que era por no mostrarle a Kira que eres humano y que tenías puntos débiles. Pero no, ¡es que no me quieres mostrar que eres un humano!

—Es obvio que soy humano, Light-kun, eso está fuera de discusión. Y creo que la falta de sueño te está haciendo tener todas esas conjeturas incoherentes –responde mientras se mete en la cama debajo de las frazadas y se siente en su particular posición.

—Cuando lo niegas tan fehacientemente, es porque es verdad, Ryuuzaki –Light se mete por su lado debajo de las frazadas. Intenta darle la espada a L, pero la posición del detective se lo impide-, y baja las piernas por que entra aire.

L rueda sus ojos sin que Light lo vea y baja las piernas (no quiere tener al adolescente quejándose)-, si seguimos ese razonamiento, entonces tu debes ser Kira, como lo niegas tan fehacientemente.

Light suspira algo que parece un gruñido. No se explica como es posible que siempre terminen peleando. Antes no era así, ¡joder!, antes no discutían por estupideces y ahora lo hacen por el más mínimo detalle. Tienen demasiada tensión-, mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí L, estoy cansado y no quiero discutir.

Wow. Light abandonando una discusión. Aunque no es tan raro tomando en cuenta que el chico es un conciliador. Pero abandonando una discusión con él, eso es extraño. Pero él también se siente cansado y extrañado no solo del comportamiento pacificador de Light, sino del aumento de sus discusiones-, bien… buenas noches Light-kun –dice, dándole la espalda al menor y acomodándose en posición fetal.

—Buenas noches Ryuuzaki –dice Light con un suspiro intentando conciliar el sueño.

Y en la noche, ninguno de los dos puede descansar como quisieran.

* * *

Mierda, los mensajes siguieron y Higuchi tiene miedo.

Está condenadamente asustado, y el puto shinigami que tiene no piensa ayudarlo. Claro que aún tiene el cuaderno y puede decidir las vidas de los otros.

El último mensaje que recibió, uno con un tipo de haiku más una dirección, se encontró bajo tanta presión que pensó moriría. El idiota que le está enviando esos mensajes debe saber mucho.

_Viento azul_

_Dios vingila_

_Quien Nada hace_

_Viento no mata_

Y abajo venía una dirección para encontrarse. El hijo de puta debe querer dinero, piensa Higuchi. Así que ahora está aquí, en las afueras de Tokio, bajo la noche, esperando por un tipo que no conoce. Pero Higuchi es muy inteligente, trae consigo el cuaderno para así matar sin huellas al idiota que le envía los putos mensajes. Oh si, el imbécil ni notará cuando escriba su nombre, incluso hizo el trato y ya dio la mitad de su vida para saber el nombre del que lo está jodiendo.

—Kyõsuke Higuchi –dice una voz elegante atrás de él. Higuchi se apoya en la puerta de su auto, para luego girarse y mirar al hombre-, Higuchi, Higuchi, el tercer Kira nada más y nada menos.

—¿Quién eres? –pregunta con voz firme. El idiota está delante de la luz de la calle, y no logra ver bien su rostro con el contraste-, no te lo repetiré.

—Soy un partidario de Kira-sama. El verdadero. –dice, acercándose al auto de Higuchi. Es alto, bastante, con lentes y pelo negro. Buena vestidura.

—¿Qué quieres? –pregunta de nuevo. Ya ha visto su nombre. _Mikami Teru_. El idiota morirá. Solo debe sacar el cuaderno y escribir su nombre, hasta le dará una muerte creativa.

—¿Qué quiero?, quiero tu poder, Higuchi –dice rodeando el auto-, y supongo que lo has traído, vamos dime, ¿Cuál es?

—No sé de que hablas –Higuchi abre la puerta de su auto para sacar el cuaderno- me voy –dice sentándose en el asiento conductor.

—¿Te vas?, creo que no –Mikami mira hacia el lado y da un leve gesto con la cabeza. Higuchi no le presta atención, está abriendo el cuaderno y preparándose para escribir.

Pero no logra hacerlo.

Una bala le ha perforado el cráneo, impidiéndole hacer lo que quería.

—Imbécil –murmura Mikami, acercándose al cuerpo y levantando lo que Higuchi tenía entre sus manos enguantadas-, ¿un cuaderno?

_Death Note_. Al revisarlo ve los nombres de todos los que han muertos. Así que el arma es un cuaderno. Kira-sama mataba con él; ahora podrá buscarlo y regresarle el poder de hacer los juicios.

—vámonos, James –le dice al hombre rubio que ha disparado el arma con silenciador-, tengo lo que buscaba. Ahora empezará la segunda parte del plan.

"Buscar a Kira-sama."

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y así Mikami se convierte en el nuevo Kiraman xDD. Espero que les haya gustado D:


	6. Capítulo 5

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

—Misa Misa pensó que era tiempo para otra cita, pero que esta no la arruine el pervertido de Ryuuzaki –murmura la chica idol mirando con amor a Light y abrazándolo.

—Lo sé, Misa, pero debemos seguir con la investigación –dice Light mientras intenta separarse del abrazo asfixiante en que lo tiene la chica-, estamos a solo un paso de atrapar a Higuchi.

—Light-kun tiene razón –se agrega L a la conversación-, además pienso que Misa-chan es muy injusta conmigo, yo fui el que se encargo de armar la cita.

—¡Para poder vernos juntos! ¡pervertido! –le grita Misa, por fin soltándose de Light e ignorando el suspiro de alivio de éste-, yo solo quiero estar junto con mi Light y tú lo arruinas todo –suelta unas cuantas lagrimitas.

Light se sienta en el sillón. Cuando le dijo a L que quería relajarse un poco, el detective no encontró nada mejor que prepararle una cita con Misa. Y no, la joven no le cae mal, pero es demasiado agobiante, y más cuando él no le corresponde. Odia jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. L, imbécil que se vengó por las últimas discusiones sin sentido que han tenido.

El teléfono en la habitación lo saca de sus pensamientos. Viendo que L y Misa están peleando (en realidad, Misa le tira el pelo a L), Light contesta:

—¿Si?

—_Light-kun, deben volver ahora, me temo que algo ha pasado._

—¿Qué? –pregunta levantándose, e indicándole a L que se acerque.

—_Higuchi_ –dice la voz de Matsuda al otro lado-, _Higuchi está muerto._

Light abre de par en par sus ojos mientras el teléfono cae de su mano.

—¿qué ocurre? –le pregunta L.

Light se gira para mirar al detective-, Higuchi está muerto.

* * *

Dejando a Misa en la habitación, L y Light se encuentran en la sala de mando. Todos en la investigación están pálidos y Matsuda no para de farfullar que Higuchi murió.

Su principal sospechoso como el tercer Kira murió hace dos días de un tiro en la sien. Lo encontraron está mañana, en su auto. Y no hay pistas que indiquen quien fue el culpable. Están sin nada.

—¿Quién querría matarlo? –pregunta Matsuda-, tal vez alguien que sabía que era el tercer Kira, y lo mató para tener el poder.

—No creo Matsuda, eso sería muy obvio –contesta Aizawa-, y por lo que hemos estudiado de Higuchi, tenía deudas de juego, y muchos enemigos empresariales.

—Pero matarlo justo ahora –vuelve Matsuda-, es extraño, cuando el tercer Kira está atacando, Higuchi muere.

L guarda silencio. La muerte de Higuchi los ha sacudido a todos. El principal sospechoso muerto, los deja sin nada, como en el principio. Tal vez incluso Kira ya no esté en Yotsuba. Como frustra-, Watari –llama al hombre a través de un micrófono-, tráeme pastel de fresas con nata y esas galletas de vainilla con chips de chocolate.

Light escucha al detective atentamente, y sabe al instante que de nuevo el detective está frustrado y deprimido. El ver la manera en que aprieta los labios le lleva a creer que es más frustración que depresión. Él también se sienta así, pareciera que todo se les arranca de las manos, con Higuchi muerto deberán comenzar desde cero.

—Aún no puedo creerlo, Higuchi muerto –Matsuda vuelve a decir suspirando hasta que levanta los hombros y mira hacia todos- ¡¿eso significará que Kira está muerto?!

—No –responde escueto L, dándose la vuelta y haciendo frente hacia el joven detective-, pienso que tu primera conjetura está acertada. A Higuchi lo han matado para apoderarse del arma. Así que Kira, nuevamente ha sido traspasado.

—Ryuuzaki tiene razón –agrega Light-, ahora debemos fijarnos nuevamente en el patrón de asesinatos, si continúan los que ya debió de haber planeado Higuchi, y los que vendrán del nuevo Kira.

—¡¡Auchh!! –grita Matsuda golpeándose la cabeza-, ¡estos nunca se acaban, ahora tenemos un cuarto Kira!

—Vamos Matsuda, ponte serio y lee estos informes sobre Higuchi –Soichiro le dice a Matsuda mientras le pasa unos documentos sobre la vida personal del empresario fallecido.

Light viendo a todos trabajando, acerca su silla a la del detective, quien ya está frente a los monitores (que muestran la escena del crimen) disfrutando del pastel que hace unos segundos Watari le trajo-, Ryuuzaki, creo que el asesino no lo hizo solo.

L fija su pulgar entre los labios mientras mira a su sospechoso-, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –él también lo había pensado.

—Míralo, demasiado limpio para ser por una sola persona –se pone la mano en la barbilla mientras revisa las imágenes del auto y el cuerpo en el monitor-, un tiro en la sien y Higuchi muerto. Debieron ser mínimo dos personas, no se ve forcejeo ni nada por el estilo, y Higuchi era quinto en dan.

—Veo, Light-kun –dice L, mirando las imágenes, fijándose detalladamente en la posición de los brazos de Higuchi, como si llevara algo entre las manos, seguramente el arma-, este Kira actúo acompañado.

Light cabecea, alejando su vista de la escena del crimen y centrándola en el detective- además, ¿qué hace un tipo como Higuchi en las afueras de Tokio?, está casi en Chiba, en pleno terreno baldío en donde ni siquiera la policía vigila. Eso solo puede significar…

—¿Trabajo sucio, Light-kun? –pregunta L, interesado en las ideas de Light-, o tal vez…

—Extorsión –finaliza Light su tesis-, si partimos de que a Higuchi lo mataron para apoderarse del arma de Kira, estamos asegurando que el asesino sabía que Higuchi era Kira. Si el asesino sabía que Higuchi era Kira, ¿Por qué Higuchi iría a un lugar tan lejano de sus sofisticados escenarios?, ¿Por qué incluso iría a Chiba nada más?

"Porque este asesino fue el que lo citó ahí, así que nuestra pregunta cambia, ¿por qué Higuchi accedió a encontrarse con el asesino? –se permite una leve sonrisa a modo de respuesta-, coacción, ese tipo le debió probar que sabía que era Kira, asustándolo. Así que Higuchi decidió encontrarse con él, y bajo sus parámetros matarlo. Claro que por lo que sabemos, no pudo y terminó siendo él el muerto."

—Impresionante, Light-kun. Como siempre. Excelentes habilidades deductivas –responde L maravillado por la rapidez del menor-, si tu tesis es correcta, ahora no sabemos a que atenernos. Pero según tus deducciones, debemos buscar algo en Higuchi que fuera prueba de los chantajes, así quizás nos delate algo sobre el asesino.

—Si, Ryuuzaki, digámosle a los otros –responde Light, girando para ver a L hablarle a los demás. Higuchi murió por confiarse, de eso no hay duda. Ahora las preguntas recaen en cuales son las intenciones del nuevo Kira. Si el primero quería purgar el mundo del crimen, el segundo conocer al primero y el tercero volverse poderoso, éste nuevo tiene intenciones enigmáticas. Light solo espera que no sea peor que los anteriores.

* * *

—_Excelente trabajo Mikami-san. Con aquel impostor muerto, ahora usted podrá encontrar al verdadero dios_. –dice Howlat, a través de un micrófono en el notebook que está en el escritorio.

—No fue nada –dice Mikami sentado al lado del escritorio-, James fue el que utilizo el revólver.

James solo cabecea.

—_Ahora Mikami-san, me gustaría escuchar su plan para poder hallar a Kira-sama._

Mikami parpadea dudoso unas cuantas veces. Pero luego decide revelarle la situación a Howlat. El hombre ha demostrado ser de utilidad y un verdadero fiel a dios-, pienso que Kira-sama está en manos de L. Y que en la actualidad no tiene ningún poder, o si no, hubiese ajusticiado a Higuchi.

"Si está con L, estarán buscando al asesino de Higuchi, y pronto recaerán en mí. Cuando eso pase, si Howlat-san me da la ayuda, me encargaré personalmente de ajusticiar a todos los atraparon a Kira-sama, y luego liberarlo. –termina de decir Mikami con una sonrisa en los labios. En poco tiempo más, volverá su dios a crear la utopía."

—_Ya le he dicho, todo lo que necesite le será dado por RoseBrock. Hombres, armas, vidas. Lo que necesite. Tan solo, cuando lo encuentre, quiero conocerlo y darle mis gratitudes._

—Bien, me parece bien, porque quiero poner en marcha el plan lo antes posible, ya les he dejado bastantes pistas como para que me encuentren –responde Mikami-, el cuaderno se quedará conmigo, ¿no?

—_Por supuesto. Hasta que tengas a Kira-sama, quisiera ver con mis propios ojos el arma divina._

Mikami al escuchar las palabras ensancha su sonrisa. El hombre es un verdadero fiel, no se ha equivocado. Ha encontrado a un gran aliado en la cruzada.

Rem escucha la conversación y no puede menos que sentir repugnancia. Cuando Higuchi murió, pensó que las cosas marcharían mejor, con el hombre muerto y todo. Que Misa estaría a salvo y a Light le resultarían los planes, porque luego de conocer a Higuchi, supo que el joven no era lo peor de los humanos.

Pero viendo a este nuevo hombre, Mikami Teru, sabe que se ha equivocado. Su adoración hacia Kira es mayor de la que sentía Misa, y las asociaciones que tiene a Rem le provocan escozor. _'Los humanos son repugnantes'_ piensa Rem, viendo al hombre sonreír.

* * *

Cuatro días han pasado desde que L les contó las conjeturas de Light. Matsuda se encuentra emocionado por el nuevo avance, el hijo del jefe Yagami es un verdadero genio junto con L.

Han revisado cada uno de los objetos de Higuchi, hasta encontrar las hojas de papel marrón en donde estaban escritos poemas en donde se indicaba a Higuchi como Kira.

Contando también que entre los objetos que tenía en la guantera del auto, estaba escrita la dirección en Chiba. Solo necesitan hacer una lista de sospechosos… y ¡podrán tener al nuevo Kira!

Ahora se encuentran trabajando en la investigación. Desde hace cuatro días tampoco han dormido bien, incluso L y Light no se han movido de las computadores, y ellos han aumentado el tiempo que pasan en el edificio.

—¿Y si es uno de los ocho? –pregunta Matsuda a nadie en particular.

—Puede ser, hasta que no se reúnan no podemos conjeturar nada –dice Aizawa como respuesta-, no tenemos más que sospechas, pero nadie a quien apuntar.

L agrega un cubo más de azúcar a los ya nueve que ha puesto en su taza de café. _'Cierto'_, piensa L. Debió decirle a Wedy que pusiera cámaras en el auto de Higuchi, lamentablemente se demoró demasiado, y ahora el hombre está muerto. Sospechosos, sospechosos, alguien que pudiera saber sobre Higuchi y su relación como Kira. No, ninguno de los ocho puede ser, no les convendría ensuciarse las manos sin motivo. Además, la mayoría son inteligentes y no harían un movimiento tan audaz como matar a Higuchi, aún sabiendo que fuera Kira.

No, los ochos no pudieron haber cometido aquel crimen. Alguien de afuera, alguien ajeno a Higuchi. ¿Pero cómo se enteraría de la identidad de Kira?, ¿Cómo podría unir la ecuación de HiguchiKira?

Tendría que ser una persona que ya estuviera investigando al asesino de masas, aún antes de que Higuchi tomara el poder. Alguien que ya se hubiese dado cuenta que hay más de un Kira. Exactamente, una persona que ya había descubierto el patrón del nuevo Kira, llegando hasta Yotsuba, al igual que anteriormente lo había hecho Light. ¿Pero que lo hizo fijarse en Higuchi?

—Ryuuzaki –la voz ronca de Light lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si? –dice sin levantar la vista de su taza de café.

—Yo… -empieza, masajeándose la sien-, yo… -lo mira a los ojos por una fracción de segundos-, … nada, no es nada de importancia –termina, volviendo a su trabajo.

Bien. Seguirá con sus pensamientos hasta llegar al nombre de su sospechoso. La pregunta. ¿Pero que lo hizo fijarse en Higuchi? Cientos de respuesta. Los porcentajes son infinitos hacia alguna posible contestación. Debe partir de algo. Debe tener una base con la que sustentar cada una de sus tesis.

El comportamiento de Higuchi. Arrogante, sin sobresalir en su área. Competitivo. Quinto dan en Kendõ. Hijo del presidente de Industrias Pesadas Yotsuba. ¿Qué podría haber de sospechoso?, ¿en qué se habría fijado el asesino, para encontrarlo como Kira?

Las reuniones de los ocho tampoco. Partiendo de que los principales sospechosos serían los solteros, gracias a las libertades de su vida privada, quedaría con cinco hombres (incluyendo a Higuchi y restando a Hatori), de los cuales, Takeshi Ooi, Suguro Shimura y Kyõsuke Higuchi serían sospechosos. Reiji Namikawa y Shingo Midõ son demasiado listos como para necesitar un consejo en donde deliberar a quien matar, quedando libres de suspicacia. ¿Qué fue lo que llevó al asesino en dejar a Higuchi como el único sospechoso entre los tres?

Ooi es un amante de las armas, tal vez no utilizaría una tan impersonal como la de Kira. Y Shimura carece de la audacia (o estupidez) que debería tener Kira al actuar.

Pero no. No son motivos como para dejar a Higuchi como la única posibilidad. ¿Quién podría?, ¿Quién?

—Ryuuzaki… –vuelve a decir Light, sin recibir contestación. L está demasiado concentrado llegando a la respuesta que busca.

Light tira la cadena para llamar la atención del detective. No ha querido quejarse, pero tiene un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y las nauseas ya le son imposible. El desgaste anímico desde el confinamiento, parece hacer efectos en su cuerpo justo en el momento.

—Ryuuza… -dice una vez más, no pudiendo terminar la oración por sumirse en la inconsciencia, cayendo de la silla y arrastrando con él a L y sus cavilaciones.

—¿Pero qué?... –L no tiene tiempo de agregar nada hasta que siente el frio del suelo golpearlo y la taza de café caliente derramarse en su camiseta. _'mierda'_, piensa irritado, cuando gira la cabeza para regañar a Light-. Podrías avisar-

—¡Light!, ¡hijo! –Soichiro lo interrumpe, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Light.

¿Qué pasó?, se pregunta levemente preocupado L. Un momento atrás y estaban conversando bien (bueno, Light le había hablado unilateralmente), y ahora, el menor se encuentra tirado en el suelo-. Yagami-san, yo me encargo –dice, acercándose hasta Light.

—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¡llama a un médico! –Soichiro está bastante turbado, para la opinión de L.

—Le recuerdo, Yagami-san, que la ubicación del edificio es secreta, y así se debe mantener –responde, mientras toma el cuerpo de Light y lo carga-, además, pienso que Light-kun ha colapsado por la presión del caso.

—¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Soichiro parándose junto a L. Los demás miran expectantes y con ceños fruncidos lo que le he pasado a Light.

—Si –responde con seriedad L-, estoy seguro, tanto como que deben retirarse y descansar. Cuatro días es bastante como para sufrir alguna lesión.

—¿Light estará bien, cierto? –Matsuda pregunta, con duda.

—Por supuesto, solo necesita dormir –y a L le están empezando a doler los brazos. No es que Light sea pesado (incluso, está casi tan delgado como él), pero estar más de diez minutos con un cuerpo, respondiendo preguntas obvias…-, así que les aconsejo que tomen el resto del día libre, incluyéndolo a usted, Yagami-san –termina, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

—Bien –dice Soichiro, aún en tono semi angustiado-, creo que Ryuuzaki tiene razón, no podemos exigirnos tanto. Más que una ayuda nos transformaremos en una carga. –el resto cabecea en las palabras del jefe Yagami, moviéndose hacia sus pertenencias y retirándose como les dijo Ryuuzaki.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, aquí se avanzó más, y ya entramos directo a la batalla en contra de Mikami D:

Intentaré por todos los medios actualizar el viernes Utopía, aprovechando que es mi cumple :silva:


	7. Capítulo 6

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Ha decidido seguir a cada uno de los posibles enemigos de Higuchi y de la sección en la que presidia. Claro que trabajar en su notebook en la habitación no es tan cómodo como hacerlo en la sala. Si no fuese porque Light aún se encuentra inconsciente, lo habría arrastrado hasta la sala ahora que está tan cerca de una posible respuesta.

No, no quiere pensar en ese leve malestar en su estómago que no es hambre (ya le pidió a Watari un pastel de fresa para comprobarlo). Cuando vio en el suelo al joven genio, algo se le revolcó en el interior; irritación, preocupación y algo más. Bueno, es su amigo, y se siente levemente culpable por haberlo empujado hasta sus límites.

Es solo que Light es tan igual a él en ciertos aspectos, que olvida a veces que el menor no tiene el organismo acostumbrado a sus rutinas. Y tanta presión ejercida, el descubrir que verdad y posiblemente es el primer Kira, y ahora más de cuatro días sin parar… era de esperar el colapso.

Lleva unas cuatro horas dormido, y L no ha hecho ningún avance. Cada vez que piensa llegará algún lado, el imaginarse disturbar al que duerme le saca de concentración. Incluso ha pensado sacarse la cadena y volver a trabajar, encadenando a Light en la cama. Pero eso sería incluso demasiado bajo para él.

Debe investigar y analizar estas sensaciones. Desde que conoció a Light Yagami las ha venido sintiendo. Y si siguen así, se volverán realmente un jodido problema si le impiden realizar bien su trabajo. Como cuando tuvo el peso muerto en sus brazos, al llevarlo hasta aquí, pensó seriamente que algún dulce le había caído mal, por los revoltijos que sintió al rozar la piel del menor.

'_Para'_, piensa cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, mientras sostiene sus dedos en el aire, sobre el teclado. Debe volver al hilo sobre Higuchi y el asesino.

Puntos que tiene:

_El asesino ya sabía sobre la existencia de tres Kira._

_El asesino no es uno de los ocho, si no que externo._

_El asesino debió tener algo tangible de que asirse al acusar a Higuchi._

_El asesino es seguidor del primer Kira._

El último dato, lo ha conseguido luego de simular el parámetro de los asesinatos del nuevo Kira. Criminales condenados, "limpiando el mundo" tal cual el Kira original. Y no está imitándolo, a diferencia del segundo. Y no parece buscar una finalidad escondida, como Higuchi. No. El nuevo Kira investiga y luego mata, se asegura de la culpabilidad de sus juzgados, al igual que el primer Kira.

Solo debe pensar un poco más. Está tan cerca. Solo algo.

—Uhmm –un leve gemido de su compañero, lo vuelve a sacar de sus concentraciones. Al igual que lo ha venido haciendo consciente o inconsciente.

—¿Light-kun? –pregunta.

Light aprieta más sus ojos cerrados pensando que le ayudará a no filtrar la voz. _'Mierda'_, piensa. El cuerpo le pesa, y aunque ahora no tiene la sensación nauseabunda, le ha llegado un cansancio extremo.

—¿Light-kun? –vuelve a preguntar L.

—¿Qué? –responde finalmente, sentándose en la cama y abriendo sus ojos. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que están en la habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –L lo observa con una expresión diversa en la cara, como si fuera… ¿preocupación?-, después de desmayarte delante de todos.

¿Qué?, se pregunta horrorizado Light. ¿Desmayarse?, y ahí le llega el recuerdo; los mareos, llamar a Ryuuzaki, y ¡bam! Todo negro. Dios, se lleva las manos hasta la cara, se ha desmayado. Que muestra más ridícula de debilidad, que vergüenza haber pasado a blanco delante de todos. Incluso siente su cara ruborizarse levemente bajo sus manos.

L lo mira con diversión. Fue sin precio ver la mirada avergonzada de Light; no es algo común ver al siempre arrogante y centrado Light Yagami abochornarse-, si no te sentías bien, debiste habérmelo dicho, Light-kun.

—¿Qué? –dice Light, ya recompuesto de la vergüenza-, te llamé dos veces para decírtelo, ¡pero como estabas en tu mundo no contestaste!

—A ver Light-kun, no vengas a poner tus culpas en mí.

—¿Culpas? –Light ya se ha parado de la cama, levantando sus brazos y cruzándolos en el pecho-, no todos podemos trabajar sin parar, L.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta, Light-kun –responde-, tal vez te he sobrevalorado.

Light lo mira con furia-, a veces no sé si eres realmente humano, si tienes emociones o eres toda una maldita máscara.

—¿Viendo tu caso en mí, Light-kun? –L habla con ironía. No sabe porque, pero las palabras de Light lo han afectado más de lo que quiere. No debería ser así, no debería.

—Jódete, L.

Y Light vuelve a sentarse en la cama, mirando el techo, ignorando a L. El detective vuelve a lo que estaba antes de que Light despertara.

Joder, no entiende como L lo puede molestar tanto. No entiende como pueden discutir tanto, sin estar tranquilos por más de una hora. Es como si algo los impulsara a pelear; cuando ve a L, todo tranquilo, con su expresión compuesta y apática, le dan ganas de zamarrearlo, para recordarse que el hombre frente suyo siente.

Entiende que L no quiera demostrarle debilidad, que sea precavido si Light resulta volver a ser Kira. Pero Light quiere verlo sentir, quiere que L le muestre que es tan humano como él mismo. Ahora sabe bien lo que sintió cuando escuchó a L reír por primera vez. _Placer_. Placer en la risa del detective; en una risa escalofriante que realmente no tenía nada de atractiva. Pero a él le causó goce escucharla, conocer que el insomne puede reír tanto como él. _Que no es tan inalcanzable_.

Y Light no entiende porque eso le importa. No entiende porque le gusta pensar que L no es tan inalcanzable. ¿Inalcanzable por qué?, ¿para qué?, ¿para ser su amigo?, porque sabe que el hombre de ojos oscuros nunca hubiese sido su amigo si no fuese porque lo sospecha de ser un asesino. Y porque le jode la vida esas ganas idiotas de probarle al detective su valor, su inteligencia. _Hacer alcanzable a L._

Pero cada vez que ha pensado que el detective está a su lado, Ryuuzaki hace algo que le prueba lo contrario, frustrándolo. Y de repente, Light se pregunta cuanto le importa lo que piense L de él. El puto síndrome de Estocolmo, se repite mentalmente. Un síndrome inevitable, mental, imposible de impedir hacia el detective que es su perdición.

—Ryuuzaki –comienza diciendo con voz apacible-, lo siento por lo que dije antes –y lo siente realmente-, no quise… bueno, no quise decir que eres una máquina.

L no contesta, sigue con la mirada fija en la pantalla del notebook, sin prestar atención a Light.

—Eh, Ryuuzaki, ya te dije que lo siento, no es para que te pongas en plan de ignorarme –dice con más irritación sin recibir respuesta-, oye, que deberías madurar, eso es infantil hasta para ti.

L sigue sin emitir sonido alguno, molestando aún más a Light.

—Bien, si con esas estamos. –L no está dormido, tiene los ojos abiertos, solo quiere molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas.

Se da vuelta, dándole la espalda en la cama a L. Si el detective quiere de esas, él no le seguirá el juego. Hace rato dejó la primaria, así que, tragándose parte de su orgullo, vuelve a girarse, esta vez acercándose para ver que hace L y ayudarle.

—Eh, Ryuuzaki –comenta, mirando los datos que ha escrito en pantalla L-. Oye, Ryuuzaki –habla con tono más fuerte, empujando levemente a L en el hombro. Cero respuestas. Se acerca más al detective, hasta que su cara roza el cuello de Ryuuzaki-, ¿L?

La respiración estable y calmada del detective lo golpea en la realización. Pasa la mano delante de los ojos de L, moviéndola. Cero reacciones. Aleja su cara del cuello, y mira de lejos al detective. _Fascinante_. Ryuuzaki duerme con los ojos abiertos.

_Fascinante. Escalofriante. Y sumamente paranoico_.

'_Una perfecta descripción del mejor detective del mundo'_, piensa Light con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y luego aleja su mano de la mejilla del detective, mano que no sabe cuando se movió, y en la cual aún siente la piel caliente y tersa bajo su palma.

_Viva._

* * *

Mikami escribe rápidamente en el libro. Aún encuentra increíble que un cuaderno sea capaz de tal poder. Los shinigami existen y junto con ellos Kira-sama. Sigue escribiendo sin parar, bajo la atenta mirada de Rem.

Un nombre. Dos. Tres. Mil. El Death Note es infinito, según dices sus reglas. Y cada una de sus reglas es verdadera. Como que si no escribe nombres en trece días, muere. Pero para Mikami es un real placer seguir con el trabajo de dios. Así, cuando lo encuentre, Kira-sama se maravillará en su lealtad y esfuerzo.

Está ansioso en encontrarse con Kira-sama. Dejó bastantes pistas y pruebas como para que L llegué hasta él en poco tiempo. Solo necesita…

—Rem, aquel trato del que me hablaste…

El shinigami frunce los labios ligeramente, y si Mikami realmente se fijara, podría ver la expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

—… Quisiera hacerlo. Tener los ojos –termina, con un brillo en su mirada.

'_Bien'_ piensa Rem. _'Bien, veamos como Light Yagami resuelve esto'_-. Está bien, Teru Mikami, solo te recuerdo que la mitad de tu expectativa de vida será mía.

—Lo sé –responde Mikami, sonriéndole-, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de lograr la utopía –debe hacerlo para matar a L y los otros. Así, con solo ver sus rostros, el camino estará despejado.

Rem cierra los ojos brevemente. Mikami automáticamente repite la acción. Cuando vuelve abrirlos ve sus alrededores en rojo vino, y cuando levanta su pluma para reflejarse en el acero, Rem habla:

—No puedes ver tus números.

Cabecea. _Bien_. Nada le falta. Howlat le dará todo lo que necesite. Ahora todo depende de que L y su equipo lo encuentren.

'_Bien, Kira-sama. Cada día estoy más cerca'_ piensa, mientras por fin, después de días con el poder en sus manos, permite que sus labios se separen y la risa burbujeante se libere.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **a pesar de que había dicho que actualizaría Utopía, una serie de eventos desafortunados -joder, Conde Olaf xD- me lo impidieron. Pero actualicé esta, y espero que les haya gustado como avanza la UST entre nuestros genios :pervert:


	8. Capítulo 7

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

L suspira calladamente mientras vuelve a repasar los datos en su cabeza. Ha evitado a Light durante todo el día, aún no se recupera de que el adolescente lo haya visto dormido. Aquella gigantesca muestra de debilidad no es propia de L.

Pero a Light parece no importarle, o si lo hace, no da muestra de ello. Ha hablado con su padre, revisado datos e incluso le ha sonreído a Matsuda.

_No. Importa. Claro que no._

Y quizás sea que realmente no esta poniendo atención a lo que hace, que L golpea con la respuesta que ha estado buscando. Rápidamente se gira para quedar en frente de Light.

—Light-kun, ¿quienes investigaban a Higuchi? –pregunta.

Light lo mira con desconcierto unos leves segundos hasta que la realización entra en él-, bien Kinakuta de Elf era el que presidia.

Pero Kinakuta está muerto. Alguien, algún hombre de Kinakuta. Light se mueve ágil en los archivos de la computadora, hasta alcanzar el del grupo Elf-, Kinakuta le pidió la investigación a Yohiro Sakata, Kichimoto Tatsuya y Teru Mikami.

Y L se permite una leve sonrisa. Uno de esos tres hombres fue el asesino. Porque solo uno de esos tres hombres pudo tener la información para llegar a la conclusión de que Higuchi era Kira. Uno de ellos, es el actual asesino.

—Gracias, Light-kun. –dice, ignorando la idea de seguir evitando al menor.

Light sonríe, entendiendo hacia donde van los pensamientos del detective. Están cerca, muy cerca de la respuesta.

Pero algo le da un mal presentimiento.

Por lo menos, L ha dejado de ignorarle, porque Light muy bien se había dado cuenta de cómo el detective lo evitaba. Bien, podía entenderlo, para L no es normal mostrar sus debilidades, mostrar que es humano como cualquier otro hombre. Y por eso no lo presiona, porque ya siente algo inexplicable, pero no desagradable, cuando piensa en lo conectado que está con L. Su amigo.

* * *

Así que L tiene un nuevo edificio. Mira que genial, el detective construyó un cuartel de investigaciones.

Pero eso ya no es problema para Teru Mikami. No, ahora que tiene la ayuda de RoseBrock y el cuaderno en su poder. Ahora podrá encontrar a Kira-sama, a su dios y librarlo de las pestes que lo tienen atrapado.

El plan es simple.

El edificio de L, debe tener alta seguridad, pero ningún sistema es inmune a un buen hacking realmente. Y en RoseBrock están los mejores. Tiene hombres suficientes como para enfrentarse a una guerra Yakuza, y con ellos entrara al edificio hasta llegar adonde Kira-sama.

Porque ya sabe quien debe ser Kira-sama.

Hijo de Soichiro Yagami, el ex jefe del NPA quien está trabajando con L. Un joven de dieciocho años. _Light Yagami_. Un genio idealista.

Un poco más joven de lo que se imaginó, pero Light suma todas las cualidades que debe tener Kira-sama. Suma todo lo que siempre se ha imaginado, el prototipo de la perfección encarnado. Su dios.

Mikami lo rescatará, y juntos crearán el nuevo mundo.

—Mikami –dice la voz agria de Waterhouse-, iremos a las once, cuando todo el equipo esté reunido en el lugar. El ataque no puede fallar.

—Si –responde-, llevaré el cuaderno. Solo recuerda: Light Yagami debe vivir.

—encárgate de él, el resto es nuestro –responde el hombre rubio. Ha visto las imágenes de los habitantes del edificio y ya conoce a Light Yagami; a diferencia de Mikami, él no está tan seguro que un chico que aún no termina su adolescencia sea el peligroso asesino. Pero bien, no le pagan por pensar, si no que por hacer su trabajo.

Y eso, hará muy bien. Nadie sobrevivirá.

* * *

_Teru Mikami_.

Aquel es el sospechoso. Por prueba circunstancial es prácticamente el cuarto Kira.

Están a solo unos pasos, a tan pocos. Y Light puede sentir la ansiedad, la ansiedad de lo que ocurrirá, de lo que viene, porque si atrapan a Mikami, él… puede volver a ser el asesino de masas. Y no merecerá perdón ni redención. _Nada_.

En la postura desgarbada de L, puede observar también la ansiedad y tensión; quizás el resto del equipo no lo note, pero para el ojo entrenado de Light, las pequeñas muestras de tensión en L son notables. Como aprieta la cuchara un poco más, como sus ojos se enangostan con más frecuencia.

Todo parece ser un prólogo a atrapar a Mikami. El equipo ya lo sabe, ya tiene la conducta del sospechoso, la dirección, la rutina, todo. Teru Mikami, abogado, fiscal de Tokio. Un hombre que comparte los ideales de justicia de Kira.

Y en un día más iniciarán el plan para atraparlo. En solo un día más.

—Light-kun. –la voz baja de L lo saca de su ensueño.

—¿Sí, Ryuuzaki?

—Acompáñame. –dice parándose y caminando hacia el pasillo. Light no tiene de otra que seguirlo, con L nunca se sabe.

Suben hasta el ascensor, encaminándose a un piso que Light desconoce. El detective no lo mira, pues mantiene su vista en sus pies, meneando los dedos. Después de unos dos minutos el ascensor para y los deja entrar a la azotea.

—Bonita vista, ¿no crees Light-kun? –dice L, cuando se encuentran arriba.

Una vista impresionante, de todo Tokio, de los rascacielos, de las calles. De las personas que caminan sin parar como autómatas. Es la cima, lo más alto que nunca ha estado. Un viento frío le mueve los mechones castaños, haciendo que con sus manos se peine.

L se acerca hasta una antena satelital, su cabello se ha despeinado y parado aún más de lo general, y Light puede ver topetones de ganso formarse en la piel de su cuello. Por un momento a Light le parece ver a L melancólico, como si estuviese esperando algo fatal. Y por ese momento, Light se siente igual.

—Hermoso, Ryuuzaki. –responde finalmente, luego de unos minutos de atenta observación. Y L ahí, parado, con la vista perdida le parece hermoso también. Y Light quisiera tantas cosas, quisiera que fueran verdaderos amigos, que no hubiesen asesinos de por medio.

—Lo es, Light-kun. Lo es.

Y el silencio cae entre ellos, careciendo de incomodidad. Pueden sentir lo que se acerca, saben que Light podrá volver a ser Kira y que tal vez, todo lo que han creado juntos desaparezca. _Todo_.

L se acerca hasta Light, hasta que la cadena cae entre ellos, mira hacia los ojos castaños del adolescente, buscando algo, una respuesta a una pregunta que siquiera ha pensado. Light no respira, no se mueve, no hace nada, solo mira hacia los ojos de L, hacia los ojos oscuras que lo espejan perfectamente. Que siempre lo han reflejado tan perfectamente.

Y ahora la mano pálida de L, llega hasta la cara de Light, tal hiciera el menor cuando L dormía. La mano afirma con suavidad la mejilla, reclinándose, tocando el pómulo definido. Y sus miradas nunca se pierden hasta que Light cierra los ojos en el contacto repentino.

—Ryuuzaki yo… -y no sabe que decir, no sabe porque ha abierto sus labios, no sabe que pasa, que ocurre, y Light odia no saber, odia no entender, porque L es tan impredecible, porque la situación es tan jodida.

Y el celular de L suena sacándolos a los dos del momento inexplicable, del momento inentendible. L aleja su mano de la mejilla de Light, como si el tocarla le hubiera quemado, sus ojos muestran confusión por la situación, hasta que toma el teléfono y contesta.

La cara del detective se vuelve aún más pálida, y Light sabe que algo no anda bien.

Cuando L cuelga, su voz se ha vuelto mucho más ronca-, hay problemas.

* * *

Quillsh Wammy ha vivido muchos años y puede decir con orgullo que no se arrepiente de nada. Nunca tuvo hijos, y lo más cercano a uno, es el detective infantil, _L Lawliet_. Lo quiere como si fuera de su sangre, y lo ha conocido desde que era un niño.

Y cuando ve que no hay más salida, aprieta el botón para borrar los datos, y se dirige hacia el final de su destino. No dejará que algo malo le pase a Lawliet, no lo dejará, y solo espera que aún sea tiempo para que el detective pueda salvarse.

* * *

Había sido aún más fácil entrar de lo que pensó. Claro que más de quinientos hombres entrenados y preparados eran una gran herramienta. Después de robar los planos de edificio, no fue difícil saber en donde se encuentran todos, y ahora mismo se dirige hacia ahí.

Con los códigos crackeando el sistema, las puertas se abren automáticamente, y junto con otros veinte hombres entra a la sala.

Una sala bastante elegante y moderna; sillas, computadores y tres hombres. Tres hombres que son muertos en un movimiento por las perfectas máquinas asesinas de RoseBrock.

Al lado suyo cae uno de sus hombres, moreno y corpulento, con un perfecto tiro en la sien.

Con la mirada y junto a los otros, busca al autor del tiro de gracia. Busca, hasta encontrarse con un hombre de edad avanzada, con un arma automática frente suyo.

Mikami dirige sus ojos al hombre mayor. Ya ha visto su nombre. Rápidamente saca el cuaderno, y antes de que el hombre pueda moverse, escribe el nombre. _Quillsh Wammy_.

40 segundos después el fundador de Wammy House cae muerto.

No era un inocente. No. Todos los que están en contra de Kira y su reino son enemigos.

Y por eso ha utilizado el cuaderno. Para empezar con los verdaderos juicios de aquellos que se levantan en contra de dios, del verdadero dios.

Le dice a los hombres que se queden, y se dirige junto con Waterhouse hasta el pasillo buscando a Kira-sama.

* * *

Corre por las escaleras junto con L, puesto que el ascensor ha dejado de responder. El detective está mucho más impasible que antes, y nunca lo ha visto con tanta desesperación. Bajan los pisos como si de atletas se tratase, y ninguno habla, Light esta demasiado confundido y L preocupado.

Paran en medio de las escaleras, porque L busca la llave y suelta las esposas. Así es más fácil poder dirigirse.

Cuando están llegando al pasillo del piso, escuchan las voces masculinas. Paran y con paso sigiloso caminan apretándose a la pared.

—_Kami. Kira. Dios. Tienes que volver a terminar lo que has empezado. Te necesitamos Light Yagami-_

Light abre sus ojos fuertemente. Kira. _Kira_. Han venido por él. Y todo cae en sus lugares. Los otros deben estar muertos, su padre… y Watari, ahí la desesperación del detective.

No. No. No. No. Él no puede ser Kira. Quiere negarlo, quiere odiarse, y nada resulta. Y sin saber como, sus pies se dirigen hasta el pasillo, se dirigen hasta quedarse al frente del hombre que es ahora Kira.

Y los ojos de Mikami relucen al mirarlo, y los ojos están tan rojos y una sonrisa de completa adoración le refleja.

—Kami-sama, -dice el hombre, mientras levanta un cuaderno entre sus manos-, tu Death Note. La herramienta de la justicia. –termina con tono reverencial. Pero Light no comprende nada, su cerebro está parado. ¿Un cuaderno?, de todas las cosas, ¿un cuaderno es el arma asesina?

Y no entiende nada, y L está al otro lado del pasillo, ni Mikami ni el hombre rubio a su lado lo han visto, ambos están demasiado concentrado observándole.

—Debemos volver, Light. –susurra L, intentando despertarlo de su pesadilla y vuelve a correr por el camino del que venían. Light no contesta y se gira con rapidez, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el camino que siguió L. El detective siempre sabe lo que hace, siempre.

Corren hasta que no escuchan las voces de los hombres, y hasta volver a la azotea. Light se tropieza y cae, pero se levanta rápidamente para poder seguir el paso del detective.

El viento suave que había minutos atrás se ha convertido en ráfagas salvajes, adelantando la posible tormenta.

L camina hacia la antena, dirigiéndose a un pequeño panel con números y letras.

—¡¡Mierda L, apúrate!! –grita Light en medio de las ráfagas de viento. L se mueve más ágil de lo que nunca lo ha visto mientras rápidamente aprieta unos botones en el panel de control de la cerradura.

En menos de dos minutos, el piso de la azotea empieza a temblar, y desde el fondo sale un reluciente helicóptero listo para el vuelo. Light agranda sus ojos sorprendido en cada artefacto que tiene L-, ¿sabes pilotear, no?

—Ignoraré esa pregunta, Light-kun –dice L mientras juntos avanzan rápidamente hacia la nave. No habiendo tiempo para nada más, se sube tal cual con el detective como piloto.

Con más viento producido por las hélices al hacer contacto el motor, el helicóptero empieza a elevarse con velocidad alejándose del edificio que fue sus jefaturas en los últimos meses.

Cuando L sabe que están completamente alejados, en un sitio baldío de la periferia de Kanto, aterriza. Han pasado horas desde que abandonaron el edificio. Los cuerpos de Soichiro Yagami y los otros se encuentran ahí. El cuerpo de Watari.

Light Yagami es Kira.

Y sabe que el infierno recién comienza.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ayy, los mate, incluyendo a Watari -no me peguen!-. Pero bien, la historia por fin ha avanzado hacia el centro del argumento y ahora se desarrollará la relación entre los prófugos D:


	9. Capítulo 8

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Los dos genios se quedan quietos por un momento mirando a nada en particular. Es Light quien rompe la atmósfera intentando conversar y aliviar un poco la tensión.

—Me sorprenderé mucho cuando vea tu cuenta bancaria, Ryuuzaki –dice-, la cantidad de ceros debe ser infinita.

—No pensé que a Light-kun le interesaran los bienes materiales –responde L, viendo el momento tranquilo.

—El ver tu helicóptero privado puede hacer cambiar de parecer -dice Light al final, termiando la conversación.

Vuelven a quedar en silencio, cada uno ensimismado. Light no quiere aceptar las perdidas, ni las verdades que se le descubrieron.

"_Kami. Kira. Dios. Tienes que volver a terminar lo que has empezado. Te necesitamos"_

Sacude la cabeza con furia. No. No. No puede ser verdad. Mikami debe estar loco, él no pudo haber hecho semejante matanza. Pero la voz del hombre señalaba tanta verdad y adoración.

No puede aceptarlo. El que lo acepte significa que estaría admitiendo también la culpa por cada uno de los hechos colaterales. Cada uno, incluyendo la muerte de su padre. Él sería su asesino casual. Nunca podría perdonarse eso. Tantas muertes en su hombro, sin siquiera recordar cuando las efectuó. _Tantas_…

—Debemos movernos, Mikami no alcanzó a ver mi rostro pero debe haber empezado a movilizar sus fuerzas para buscarnos.

Respira hondo. No tiene tiempo en el momento para pensar en los errores-, si, ¿y el helicóptero?

L se lleva el pulgar a la boca-, lo dejaremos aquí, no es una gran perdida. –Light solo cabecea.

Minutos después han llegado a la carretera principal que se encontraron cerca del terreno baldío. Abandonaron el helicóptero así tal cual, sacando los elementos que servían. Ahora están en busca de algún motel-hospedería-lo-que-sea en donde descansar y tomar medidas.

—A estas horas, el edificio debe ser historia –dice L en modo de afirmación.

—Si, Mikami sabe como ocupar el poder de Kira, aquel cuaderno, Death Note –Light responde-, además tiene hombres, y ya me deben estar buscando.

—Y solo un cuaderno. –L habla más para sí que para Light-, fuera de toda lógica, quizás hasta los shinigami existen.

_'Mierda'_, piensa Light ¿Por qué jodido motivo no recuerda nada?, verdad, todo fue un plan de sí mismo para cagarse en L y salvar el mundo del mal. Mierda, ahora quisiera poder llenar los sitios en blanco de su memoria para poder parar a Mikami pero no puede.

Un cuaderno, un cuaderno en contra de toda lógica, como ha dicho L, es el arma asesina. Su cuaderno. Y aquellos hombres, ¿con quién demonios se alió Mikami?

Siguen caminando por alrededor de una hora hasta que llegan a una hostal al lado del camino. Entran con tranquilidad y parsimonia para no levantar sospechas, aunque no ignoran la mirada de aprehensión de la mujer en la mesona al ver al detective tan desgarbado.

La mujer habla acercándose a ellos:

—Soy Katsura, ¿necesitan..?

—Un dormitorio –dice L lacónico.

-Veo, ¿una cama, no?, tenemos una habitación disponible con una cama. Si quieren dos, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana y que se desocupe una.

Light y L se miran por unos breves segundos-, una está bien –contesta Light. Es obvio que la mujer los malinterpretó. Rodaría los ojos si no fuese tan desesperada la situación. Katsura lo mira fijo unos minutos, estudiándolo.

-Bien, síganme.

La mujer los lleva por un modesto pasillo y les abre la penúltima puerta. Adentro hay una pequeña habitación con una cama, una puerta que dirige al baño y una ventana. La decoración es simple, una alfombra negra y las paredes blancas más una TV chica en una cómoda. Katsura le entrega la llave a L mientras gira para irse dándole una última mirada a Light.

Light se masajea las muñecas mientras se dirige hacia la TV. Deben saber que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas, si hablan sobre el edificio… y sobre ellos.

L lo mira observar la TV. La investigación está completamente jodida. En un solo día, un loco le ha dado más problemas que Kira. Puede ver en la manera en que Light tensa su espalda el peso de la situación. Mikami le ha confirmado que Light es Kira aunque no recuerde nada. L quiere culparlo por la muerte de Watari, por la destrucción del edificio, por la ruina de su propia vida, pero el verlo ahí, tan turbado, tan _muerto_ se lo impide. ¿Desde cuando le ha importado otra persona que no haya sido él y Wammy?

—No es tu culpa. –dice al fin.

Light se gira para mirarlo. El detective camina hasta la cama y se sienta-, no es tu culpa lo que ha pasado –el menor lo sigue y se sienta a su lado-, por un momento, cuando bajamos del helicóptero pensé en… golpearte por lo que ha pasado. Porque tú eres Kira, e iniciaste todo esto.

Light se toma la cabeza entre las manos. '_Lo sé, no me lo digas más, lo sé'_, quiere decirle a L. Pero sabe que se merece cada una de las palabras que le duelen más de lo que debería.

—No puedo culparte, Light-kun. No soy tan infantil realmente. No puedo culparte por lo que pasó porque sé que no recuerdas ni la más puta cosa de todo lo que hiciste. No puedo ayudarte con la culpa tampoco. –termina L, mientras ve a su compañero con la cabeza entre las manos.

Culpa, eso es lo que siente. Y desde que toda la investigación ha empezado, Light por primera vez siente que va a quebrarse. Cada uno de sus valores, de sus moralejas, de sus ideales está roto. ¿Por qué luchar por algo que él mismo rompió?, tanto tiempo alegando su inocencia, afirmándose solo a ella para mantener lacordura para que al final fuese todo una propia manipulación de sí mismo. Se da asco, se aborrece, todo el odio que tenía hacia Kira se vuelca sobre él. ¿Cómo pudo?, ¿Cómo?

No sabe como, pero puede sentir sus dedos húmedos, los dedos sobre sus ojos humedeciéndose. Está llorando. Después de toda la presión mental que sufrió, las lágrimas se liberan. _Es Kira_. Es el creador de todas sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo mirará a Sayu?, ¿a su madre?, ¿cómo pudo deshonrar de esa forma a su padre?

L no hace nada. Siente los leves sollozos del joven japonés. Sabe que está llorando, pero no hace nada. Solo humillaría a Light Yagami el que intentara confortarlo. ¿Pero quiere confortarlo, después de todo?, ¿quiere confortar a Kira, al culpable de todo? No, no quiere, lo odia.

Pero aun en contra de eso, sus brazos se acercan a la forma temblorosa de Light, con debilidad los pone en los hombros del menor. No lo odia, siempre ha sido difícil clasificar sus sensaciones. La apatía es lo más fácil.

Abraza a Kira, abraza a su enemigo sin decir nada. ¿Para qué palabras, cuando no hay nada que sirva?

Light siente a L, al calor humano junto a él. No merece nada. Nada. Pero no quiere que L lo suelte. L, la única persona que lo conoce tal cual, que ha visto por sobre cada una de sus máscaras hasta llegar al verdadero Light Yagami. _'No me sueltes. No'._

Pasan horas, minutos quizás. Juntos sin palabra alguna.

Cuando Light despierta, la mañana siguiente, mira nervioso el lugar. Los recuerdos del día anterior asaltan su mente, mostrándole lo que ha sucedido. Busca rápidamente con la mirada al detective, encontrándolo frente al televisor. Las imágenes del edificio en el que trabajaban hace tan solo unos días se muestran con él en llamas y derrumbes. Mikami si que lo hizo.

—Buenos días, Light-kun, me alegro de que despertaras –dice L, y Light no sabe si está siendo irónico o no por su tono indiferente.

—Si –responde-, ¿alguna noticia sobre nosotros?

—Sobre ti, Light-kun. Han mostrado imágenes tuyas desde hace unas cuantas horas, al parecer Mikami ha dicho que estás secuestrado por Kira.

'_Genial'_, piensa. Genial, ahora está siendo buscado por decenas de fuerzas policíacas. Se sienta lentamente en la cama mientras habla:

—Entonces debemos irnos.

—Eso pienso –L se mueve hasta donde se encuentra sentado Light-, porque la muchacha que nos atendió te dio una buena mirada, y con todas las fotos tuyas que han salido hasta el momento…

Por supuesto, la chica ya lo debe de haber reconocido, el y Ryuuzaki… deben irse lo antes posible. Con una mirada a su compañero, ambos cabecean y se levantan para moverse. Se dirigen a la ventana, el medio más factible de salida.

Ya afuera de la hostal, se mueven sigilosos por el pequeño estacionamiento. L mira con atención los autos, hasta que Light le habla:

—¿Quieres que robemos un auto?

L lo mira, no tiene tiempo para negar nada-, "tomar prestado", Light-kun.

—Veo –dice Light a la vez que rueda sus ojos. En un viaje largo, como prófugos y perseguidos por un sicópata, no hay tiempo para juicios morales. _'Y menos viniendo de mí'_, se dice amargamente.

L trota hacia un pequeño auto casi desapercibido, le da una mirada significativa mientras toca uno de los vidrios-, Light-kun, ven.

Light mira hacia los lados. Nunca antes ha hecho un acto vandálico-, ¿qué?

—Debe tener alarma, necesitamos desconectarla. –Light rueda sus ojos nuevamente.

—Bien –piensa-, empujémoslo hasta la acera, ahí rompemos el vidrio y lo pones en marcha. –L cabecea. No tienen tiempo para hacer mejores planes.

Cuando ya les ha funcionado, el detective se pone de piloto con Light sentado a su lado. Se dirigirán hacia las prefecturas periféricas de Tokio. Necesitan diseñar un plan para ser ellos quienes atrapen a Kira, y así poner fin a la pesadilla.

Después de unas cuentas horas, cuando se encuentran en la entrada de Tokio, L suspira mientras para el auto en la acera de la carretera.

—¿Pasa algo, Ryuuzaki? –pregunta Light, mirando hacia afuera para ver si están completamente solos.

—No tengo más dulces. –dice L como respuesta a la parada. Mete su mano al bolsillo y saca dos gomitas verdes-, esto es lo único que me queda.

—¿Por eso paraste?, estamos a la deriva y somos buscados, no podemos conseguir dulces.

—Lo sé, Light-kun, no es necesario que hagas una síntesis de lo mala que es nuestra situación.

Pasan unos minutos en completo silencio dentro del auto. Tienen que planear que hacer y como entrar hasta Tokio sanos y salvos.

—Tal vez debo contactarme con Mikami. ¿Me busca a mí, no?, así puedes volver y sabotearle todo, atrapándolo.

—No –dice L escuetamente.

—¿No?, es lo único que podemos hacer, Mikami me quiere a mi, si voy con él parará con todo esto.

—No, con eso solo te arriesgarás, Mikami está mucho más allá como para convencerlo de dejar todo, además pienso que no trabaja solo, toda esa parafernalia es de alto costo. –dice L.

—No pienso convencerlo, usaré el Death Note.

L sonríe con ironía-, ¿y como aseguras que no volverás a ser Kira?

Light abre los ojos desmesuradamente. No, él no volverá a convertirse en ése asesino. Pero sabe que L tiene razón. Cierra sus ojos y suspira-, lo usaré contra mi, con eso evitaré que él pueda matarme, luego lo mataré a él y todo acabará.

—¿Morirías, Light-kun? –pero L no lo hace en forma de pregunta, es más una afirmación-, ya hay bastantes sacrificios y no necesitamos más mártires.

—No es un sacrificio en vano, Ryuuzaki –Light lo agarra de los hombros y lo mira fijo- es necesario para atrapar a Kira.

—¿Morirías por esto, Light? –el menor aparta la mirada-, ¿morirías por atrapar a Kira?

—Yo empecé con todo esto, L, y lo terminaré. Si debo morir en ello, lo haré con gusto. Además, tú estarás vivo, es mejor eso a que muramos los dos.

—me emocionas Light-kun –L se suelta del agarre de Light y vuelve a fijar sus manos en el volante. Sabe que el plan del japonés serviría; Mikami desaparecería y junto a él Light también. Un alto precio a pagar para la ida de Kira. No quiere, no quiere que Light Yagami muera, no quiere dejarlo.

—¿Haremos eso, Ryuuzaki?

—No.

—¿No?, ¡es lo único que podemos hacer!, no tenemos más tiempo –Light le grita furioso-, ¿es que no puedes aceptar que tengo razón?

—No puedo aceptar que mueras Light –L lo mira fijo mientras suelta el volante-, no puedo aceptar que desaparezcas así.

—Es necesario, es lo necesario –dice Light con voz baja.

L calla. No sabe como explicarle a Light, ni él mismo sabe explicarse. No quiere que Light muera, pero la única solución en el momento, sería que el menor fuese con Mikami. Quiere que todo el puto caso Kira se resuelva de una vez, que Watari esté vivo, que nunca hayan venido a Japón, que nunca haya conocido a Light Yagami. Pero nada de eso es así, y ahora está en un jodido automóvil, a la medianoche, con frío, sin dulces y con un Light suicida. _Mierda_.

—Oye Ryuuzaki, sigamos, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Éste será el plan, localizaremos a Mikami, cuando vuelva junto a él me pasará el Death Note y yo lo utilizaré.

L sigue guardando silencio mientras mira a nada en particular.

—¿Eh, L?, quizás ahora manejo yo –Light apoya su mano en el hombro de L-, bájate y nos cambiamo-..

Pero la oración no puede ser terminada porque la boca de L atrapa los labios de Light silenciando cualquier palabra. Light ensancha sus ojos en choque por la acción, pero después de unos segundos los cierra correspondiendo el beso. No hay nada a lo que pueda culpar por estar besando al detective.

L lo besa, no sabe que lo llevó hacerlo, bueno si sabe, necesitaba callar a Light y pensar en una forma que no terminara por llevar a cabo ese plan. Lo besa hambrientamente, entrando con su lengua en la boca del japonés, buscando la dominación e iniciando un nuevo juego junto con Light. Agarra el brazo que el menor apoyó en el volante cuando le tocó el hombro, y con ellos empuja a Light hasta sentarlo sobre él.

Gimen cuando sus cuerpos chocan. Light trae su mano al cabello de L, sorprendiéndose por su suavidad. Lo masajea, agarra los mechones dispares mientras siente un suave ronroneo de L. El detective lo toma de la cintura para acomodarlo y profundizar aún más el contacto.

Light se retuerce débilmente al sentir presionar en su parte baja la semi erección del detective. L se levanta más, frotando con dureza sus entrepiernas. Light arquea un poco la espalda, mientras nuevamente busca la lengua de L-

_¡¡Bing!!_

El sonido de la bocina los saca de sus ensueños. Light abre los ojos mientras con sus manos se arregla el pelo. Siente su cara caliente, y sabe que debe estar ruborizándose furiosamente.

L mira en blanco por unos leves segundos hasta que intenta acomodarse de nuevo. Light se baja sin mirarlo y vuelve al asiento del copiloto.

Respiran agitados, esperando a estabilizarse. Ambos están calurosos y han dejado de sentir el frío de la noche.

—Debemos seguir, Ryuuzaki –dice Light intentando ignorar lo que pasó. No tiene escusas para haberse besado con L.

—si, tienes razón –contesta el detective. No sabe porque hizo lo que hizo, y no tiene tiempo para explicarlo. _'Solo atracción'_, piensa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y seeep, el yaoi empezó :baila: y por si las dudas, como Light es un genio, aunque no sabe como utilizar el DN, supone que al tocarlo algo pasará...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Siguen en el auto hasta haber penetrado las prefecturas de Kanagaua. Ahora la duda es donde se quedarán, porque está por anochecer y son perseguidos.

—Bien, creo que ésta es una emergencia –dice L.

'_¿Emergencia?, la subestimación del año'_, piensa Light, pero deja continuar al detective.

—Cuando llegué a Japón, sólo me quedé en hoteles para no sufrir alguna eventualidad, luego, cuando comprobé que estabas en Kantõ, mandé a construir el edificio… junto con comprar un departamento por si sufría una emergencia o estaba en peligro. –termina.

Light lo mira. La paranoia de L es aún más profunda que la suya, pero da gracias a cualquier divinidad por ella.

L sigue manejando hasta que vislumbran el barrio en donde está el apartamento.

—lo compraste cerca de Tokio.

L no contesta.

Cuando llegan, dejan el auto a unas cuantas cuadras alejado del lugar donde dormirán. Light sigue a L hasta hallarse frente a la puerta del depto. El detective vuelve a sacar de su bolsillo una llave que abre perfectamente la entrada frente a ellos.

—Me recuerdas a Doraemon –dice Light en tono monótono. Por un momento duda si lo pensó o lo dijo, pero cuando escucha la respuesta de L, sus mejillas adquieren un leve tono rojizo.

—No pensé que mis bolsillos te recordarán a un animé Light-kun, y menos en un momento como éste –pero su voz no delata regaño alguno sino que una leve diversión en su compañero.

El apartamento es vasto sin llegar a ser gigantesco; tiene una sala y tres habitaciones que Light deduce son dos cuartos y el baño. La cocina es tipo americana junto con la decoración. Cuando entra a uno de los cuartos lo confirma al hallar una cama en vez de un futón tradicional.

L aparece por la puerta -, hay comida, Light-kun –y vuelve hacia la sala.

Light va junto a él y se maravilla en lo lleno de los estantes y en la moderna laptop que L saca de un compartimiento en el mueble.

—Precauciones, Light-kun –dice al ver la mirada de Light-, si he sobrevivido tanto es por eso.

'_Sin duda'. _

Saca unas sopas instantáneas a la vez que pone agua en el calentador. Cuando tiene listo un bol con ramén lo mira y deja de tener hambre, finalmente abandonando las ganas de comer. Va hasta la sala en donde Ryuuzaki ya está sentado en un sillón junto a una bandeja de dulces gomiosos. Saca un dulce de fresa y lo come rápidamente. Si a L le sirven, a él también deberían.

—¿Seguiremos con lo que te dije?

L quita su mirada de la pantalla para mirar al menor-, es arriesgado Light-kun, pensé que quedamos en que no seguiremos esa línea.

—¿Qué?, nunca quedamos en nada, Ryuuzaki –vocifera-, y es lo único que podemos hacer. No hay tiempo para planear algo más, y ya me deben estar buscando.

—Hasta pareciese que quieres ir a encontrarte con Mikami –L dice en voz baja-, ¿quieres volver a ser Kira?, ¿quieres tener el poder de nuevo, no-

Light no sabe más que su puño en la mandíbula del detective. L cae del sillón con el notebook encima. Lentamente se pone de pie dejando el computador en la mesa de centro hasta luego dirigirse al otro joven-, ¿la verdad te dolió? –dice-, pero como te lo dije una vez… el golpe te lo devuelvo –finaliza mientras levanta su pierna y patea en el abdomen a Light.

El japonés vuela hasta chocar con una pared mientras tose por el golpe. Se levanta con furia y arremete en contra del detective quien ya está en posición para el ataque. Se entremezclan en un lío de brazos y piernas intentando hacerse daño, hasta que Light pisando la pierna derecha de L, se sienta a horcajadas en el detective.

—¡Eres un hipócrita! –le grita empujándolo en el pecho-, ¡un hijo de puta hipócrita!, ¡dijiste que no me culpabas!

—Cambié de opinión, Kira-kun, y no sé… como hablas… de hipocresía –termina jadeando por el peso del cuerpo sobre él.

Light se ahoga por tanta furia. Con rabia se levanta del detective y se dirige hasta la pared que golpea con el puño. No, él no es un hipócrita. No, no. Y no quiere ser Kira, no quiere convertirse en esa burla de si mismo.

L se levanta mientras se limpia la camiseta del polvo. Se sienta en el piso al lado del sillón mientras mira a Light. Tiene ganas de herir a Light, un impulso desde que lo escuchó decir que seguiría con el plan-, acaso Light-kun, ¿no deseas volver a los juegos mentales?, ¿cumplir con tus sueños?, no puedes arrepentirte con tantas muertes ya…

Light respira profundo intentando calmarse. Nada puede hacer en contra de las palabras de Ryuuzaki, aunque éste esté equivocado. No quiere volver a ser Kira, y sabe muy bien de todas las muertes que carga-, no L –dice finalmente-, no quiero. Lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine, y si al final me llevas al patíbulo, con gusto iré –se sienta en el sillón.

L no dice ni hace nada. Toda la adrenalina del momento lo ha dejado. Siente una ambivalencia de emociones por Light. Está furioso sin saber bien el motivo, está confuso por las acciones en el auto. Lo odia por haber sido Kira y porque ahora no lo es. Y cuando lo mira en el sillón cabizbajo y con la mirada vidriosa, se arrepiente de las palabras dichas. Mierda, él nunca se arrepiente, y no puede compadecerse de un asesino.

Pero no es lástima lo que siente. No. Y Light tampoco es un asesino. Todo es tan complicado. Y Light sigue ahí, con la mirada perdida y sus puños doblados. Tan perdido. Tan joven. Y L nunca ha sentido nada igual, nunca ha sentido nada tan fuerte. No sabe que es, o mejor dicho, no quiere ponerle un nombre.

—No quería… –dice al final-, no quería decir todo eso.

Light suspira-, si querías. No lo hubieses dicho si no –se pasa una mano por el pelo-, descuida, no dijiste nada que no supiera ya. Solo créeme, sé que es difícil hacerlo, pero no quiero ser Kira. Me oyes, no quiero. Si insisto en ir donde Mikami, es porque quiero terminar con todo esto –acaba de decir mientras se arrastra desde el sillón hasta el suelo en donde se sienta junto a L.

—Te creo.

El más joven lo mira sorprendido y L sostiene su mirada-, te creo. Es sólo que yo no quiero que vayas donde Mikami –Light lo mira con desconcierto-, puedes morir.

Light lo mira comunicándole un "¿piensas que no lo sé?".

—Es curioso –continúa L-, cuando empecé con esto, ser detective, siempre supe que no iba a vivir mucho. Una carrera difícil en donde siempre se arriesga. Y no me importaba. No me importaba que cuando muriera, L solo fuera una letra, incluso, puedo decir que mucho de lo que hago es solo por aburrimiento… pero ahora no quiero morir. Pensé que ya había vivido todo lo interesante, pero cuando llegué a Japón, me di cuenta que estaba jodidamente equivocado. "Memento Vivere", ¿no? –termina diciendo, a la vez que mira con más profundidad a Light. Deja que sus ojos le comuniquen todo lo que no puede con palabras, intenta que Light entienda lo que no puede explicar. Porque ya lo sabe, no puede dejar ir a Light. No puede ni quiere dejarlo.

—L-

—No digas nada. No hables, solo-

Y está vez es Light quien interrumpe a L con su boca. Atrapa los labios finos del detective entre los propios en un beso suave a diferencia del anterior. Sabe porque lo esta haciendo, y como si las palabras de L le hubiesen dado una especie de epifanía, Light siente que el síndrome de Estocolmo siempre ha sido su perdición desde que conoció al otro hombre.

L apenas siente los labios cálidos de Light, corresponde al beso. Masajea el labio inferior del menor, recibiendo un quejido quedo y la entrada a la otra boca. Sus lenguas se juntan a la vez que sus cuerpos chocan entre ellos, orillándose al lado sillón. L gira su cuerpo hasta quedar arriba de Light, y con su mano derecha empuja la mesa de centro.

Light abraza a L, toca su cuero cabelludo, saborea el gusto dulce de los otros labios. Respiran entrecortadamente a la vez que sus bocas casi no se separan. Las manos de L bajan hasta los botones de la camisa del menor, desabrochándolos y tirándolos hasta tener la prenda abierta. Light abre los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante todo el tiempo.

El negro de los ojos de L se enfrenta al castaño de Light.

—Esto está muy fuera de carácter, ¿no crees? –dice Light mientras L se mantiene sobre él.

—¿Te importa? –contesta el detective, a la vez que deja caer la camisa de Light-, porque a mí no.

Light lo mira y sus manos se dirigen hacia el cabello de L, tirándolo hacia él-, no me importa. Aunque te digo desde ahora que esto no lo he hecho antes.

—Qué bien –responde L, con su boca en el cuello del japonés-, porque yo tampoco. Pero vi alguna vez, por ahí, como se hace.

—Pervertido –y hace un sonido parecido a una risa que la boca de L se encarga de amortiguar. La charla sin sentido parece terminada hasta que L interrumpe:

—Podríamos…-gime por las manos que bajan a su espalda-, ir al cuarto –y con un cabeceo como respuesta, se dirigen a tropezones hasta caer en la cama americana de la habitación.

Cuando ya están en la cama, dando vueltas mientras las manos vagan, Light habla-, pienso…ah.. que esta es –L lo besa impidiéndole hablar, pero Light lo toma de los hombros y aleja unos centímetros para poder terminar-, esta es la respuesta a la seguidilla de discusiones.. que hemos tenido, L –lo suelta, besándolo ahora él.

L se separa un tanto, fijando a Light debajo suyo-, ¿tensión sexual? –dice, a la vez que con ayuda de Light se saca la playera blanca.

—Exacto, ¿no lo… crees?

—Si, también lo creo –y al besar los labios del japonés, termina cualquier otro tipo de conversación. Baja sus manos hasta la pretina del pantalón de Light, abriéndolo y dándole a entender al otro. Light levanta las caderas permitiendo que le baje los pantalones, y con una mirada fija de L, también los boxeadores.

—Ahh… Ryuuzaki… -Y así está completamente desnudo delante del mejor detective del mundo. Bueno, ya L le había visto desnudo antes, pero nunca en un carácter sexual. Y no es que se sienta tímido, ya tiene un ego bastante grande como para saber que es atractivo, pero el que sea L… no es calentura, le está dando su confianza. Con manos un tanto temblorosas, abre los pantalones del detective y los baja tal cual L hizo con él.

Light va demasiado lento para opinión L, quizás muchos años de represión, pero ahora siente que su libido estallará si es que Light no termina de hacer lo que está haciendo. Siente muy bien su miembro hinchado debajo de las manos del menor, y con sus propias manos agarra el de Light-. Con un poco… más de rapidez, no sería… ninguna molestia…Light.

Se debe estar ruborizando. No entiende como L sigue tan fresco aún en esta situación, salvo unas cuanta gotas de sudor que lo rodean (y lo hacen muy caliente) y el pelo desparramado, L no tiene ninguna rojez. Pero cuando él lo aprieta, el detective debe morderse el labio para refrenar el gritillo, y por fin en sus mejillas pálidas hay un rastro de sonrojo, así que viendo los buenos resultados, Light vuelve hacer presión en el miembro de L.

—Ahh… Light… ahh –La mano ahí lo está volviendo loco, empezando un vaivén en crescendo, haciendo que L haga lo mismo con el miembro de Light, logrando sacar un gemido del otro. Light agacha la cabeza cuando los movimientos se hacen mas fuerte, y sus caderas chocan con más velocidad, pero L con su otra mano que hasta el momento se había dedicado a tocar el torso de Light y las tetillas, ahora le toma de la barbilla para hacer que sus miradas se fijen.

—Ahh…. Ryuuzaki… -murmura gimiendo Light, mientras observa las profundidades oscuras de los ojos del detective, cada vez más brillantes, maravillándose por el contraste entre la palidez y las gotas de sudor que le dan a L un toque etéreo. Cierra brevemente sus ojos, mientras su miembro está cada vez más cerca de la culminación, haciendo que mueva igual de rápido su mano en el propio del detective.

—L… dime L… -dice el detective entrecortado. Quiere escuchar su nombre en estos momentos. Su nombre en los labios de Light.

—L..L.. ahggg –gime ruidoso, cada vez más acalorado bajo la mirada fija de L.

—Light… ahhh… se siente… bien…. –y L no quiere cerrar los ojos para no perderse a Light, porque no sabe si lo que lo hará culminar será la mano en su virilidad o la imagen del menor sonrojado y sudado, viendo sus pupilas dilatadas de un dorado oscuro. _Light_. Es lo único que su mente parece decirle, y es lo único que dice cuando su edad viril revienta-, ¡¡Light!! ¡Ahhhhh!

—¡¡LLLLLL!! –Light siente todo quebrarse a su alrededor, solamente quedando L y él. Solo ellos, ningún Kira, Mikami o quien sea. Solo ellos.

Cuando las replicas orgásmicas los dejan, L cae sobre Light rodando minutos después a su lado. Aún sus respiraciones no se estabilizan y sus corazones compiten rápido.

Sabe bien que está todo pegajoso por fluidos de él y del detective. Que aún técnicamente no han follado, pero Light siente que ha sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Y junto a L. Seguramente eso es lo que la hace tan buena.

—Tienes razón… el que haya sido con Light-kun la hace mejor.

—¿Lo dije? –parece que perdió unas cuantas neuronas en el orgasmo. Y parece que aún L seguirá utilizando el "kun".

L le sonríe-, ahora Light-kun, podríamos ir a la otra parte –dice L, mientras vuelve a ponerse sobre Light. Realmente nunca ha sido un pervertido, vamos que no, nunca le han atraído los aspectos sexuales de la vida. Pero por primera vez en su vida quiere hacer muchas perversiones junto con Light, quizás hasta descubra alguna parafilia…

—¿Qué? –Light pregunta sorprendido. Recién estuvieron… bueno, juntos. Y están sucios, L podría esperar-, ¿ahora?

L se agacha aún más hasta que su cabeza roza la clavícula de Light, aprovechando de besarla y chuparla-, ahora, Light-kun.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** soy tan pervertida :hehehe, el próximo tendrá lemon completito xDD.

Y por si las moscas; Memento Vivere es una locución latina que significa 'acuérdate de vivir' o 'recuerdo de vida'. Es la oposición a Memento Mori, 'acuérdate de que vas a morir' o 'recuerdo de mortalidad'.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Light mira a L, y él también desea vívidamente lo que el otro quiere, pero se siente drenado y cansado después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Kira, L, todo. Y tal vez su mirada sea tan diáfana, o el detective ha aprendido a leerlo tan bien que se levanta cuidadosamente de él y se acuesta a su lado sin decir nada.

Bien, al parecer Light no está lo despierto como para seguir, pero lo entiende, incluso él con su metabolismo y sistema desordenado se siente agotado por todo lo sucedido, así que L decide no empujar la situación y por primera vez, en algunos días, descansa junto a su amigo, enemigo, su Light-kun.

* * *

L no está acostumbrado a dormir. Desde que fue niño, su organismo se ha adaptado a la vida como insomne. Por eso cuando despierta, y se da cuenta de que realmente se quedó dormido, L se siente en descontrol. Con un vistazo rápido, reconoce su apartamento y que no se encuentra en peligro alguno. Después de unos breves segundos, respira con satisfacción y se entierra aun más en las almohadas.

Puede que el cuerpo aún dormido a su lado tenga que ver con el relajo. Se meneó con Light, y nunca en toda su vida, L ha estado tan bien consigo mismo. Fue la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, teniendo al otro joven gimiendo por él. Light. Y encuentra irónico que realmente sea "light", porque es una luz en su vida. En aquella vida que pensó no tenía más sentido que matar el aburrimiento resolviendo casos de interés.

Atrae más cerca el cuerpo del japonés, disfrutando con el roce de la piel desnuda y tibia. Pone su nariz en el pelo de Light deleitándose con el olor y con las manos aprieta suavemente la cintura del chico, quedando perfectamente cuchareando. Es temprano, no deben ser más de las seis y quisiera quedarse todo el día en la cama junto con su Light-kun. Porque el chico le corresponde, y cada una de esas sensaciones extrañas y que no quería nombrar, también el otro las siente.

Light hace un suave sonido que a L le suena como un ronroneo. Segundos después, el menor se da vuelta y con un solo ojo abierto mira a L. No se mueve ni se corre de la prisión que son los brazos del detective, y parece disfrutar tanto de la posición como él.

—Hola –dice al fin, con una voz levemente ronca.

—Hola, Light-kun –y el susodicho rueda los ojos al escuchar el "kun".

—Y bien… -se aprieta más en el abrazo de L-, supongo que puedo sufrir del síndrome de Estocolmo.

L lo mira y de sus labios brota una corta risa-, ¿síndrome de Estocolmo?, supongo entonces que yo también entraría a padecerlo.

—Exacto L, claro que realmente no me importa mejorar.

—A mi tampoco –L dice, mientras mira con fijeza los ojos dorados del menor-, a mi tampoco.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, sus bocas se encuentran un beso que pronto se vuelve más agitado. Minutos después, se separan y miran fijo. Saben que deben levantarse y prepararse para lo que viene.

Es Light quien se suelta y sienta en la cama diciendo:

—Me duchó y tú sacas las cosas, luego cambiamos.

—Podemos ducharnos juntos; así nos demoramos menos y luego preparamos todo.

Light lo mira perspicaz mientras se para, omitiendo su desnudez-, solo ducharnos, ¿no?

—Solo ducharnos –afirma L no sin darle una mirada larga al cuerpo del otro-, nada más.

Con el agua, Light aprovecha los pocos minutos para reflexionar. Las últimas horas han sido caóticas. No solo está todo el asunto de Kira –y de que él fue el original- sino que cayó finalmente para L. Cada una de las teorías que se dijo para explicar la inexplicable atracción que sentía por L, parecen haber desaparecido frente a la verdad concluyente: ama al detective.

No sabe siquiera su nombre, y ciertamente, cuando todo termine –si es que están vivos- L le entregará a la justicia. Pero no le importa, después de tanto negar el síndrome de Estocolmo, ahora lo acepta abiertamente. Solo alguien como L podría haber sido capaz de hacer que se sienta así, solamente Ryuuzaki, con sus juegos mentales, sus manierismos excéntricos y cada una de sus características de genio excepcional.

Una relación que está condenada desde antes que empezara; en los cientos de escenarios mentales que creó, siempre supo que algo con Ryuuzaki no terminaría bien. Quizás por eso rehuyó tanto la posibilidad de sentir algo verdadero. Pero ya no puede huir más, y estar con L en el presente hace soportable lo que venga en el futuro, sin importar que estén condenados desde un principio.

Siente un brazo alcanzar su hombro, piensa que L quiere estar bajo el grifo, así que se da vuelta para cambiar de puesto. Claro que no pensó en la boca del detective esperándolo. La ágil lengua de L se escabulle por sus labios, jugando con su propia lengua. Sus manos ya alcanzaron los hombros de Ryuuzaki, disfrutando de la sensación.

—Pensé que solo ducharnos –dice, cuando por fin se separan.

L enarca una ceja-, debo decir que el cuerpo de Light-kun es altamente tentador, y me es imposible negarme después de tanto.

Ahora es su turno de levantar su ceja-, ¿después de tanto? –pregunta, omitiendo la acusación implícita de culpabilidad por la situación.

—Por supuesto, Light-kun –afirma L mientras con sus manos baja hasta la cadera de Light-, te he visto por meses, a través de cámaras, todo el tiempo –termina como un murmullo en el oído del menor-, y debo decir que Light-kun pondría en duda la sexualidad de cualquier hombre.

Light gime calladamente en el cuello de L. Siempre los halagos han sido geniales para su ego, aunque el que el detective sea quien los emite los hacen increíblemente calientes-, creía que recién ahora aceptabas tu atracción.

—Tú lo has dicho, "aceptaba" –L sigue con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo frente a él, apoyándolo en la cerámica de la pared-, la atracción la acepté desde que Watari me envío los documentos de la familia Yagami. Y no creo que fuera secreto para ti que eres… atractivo.

Ríe ligeramente- ¿te escuchas?, suenas como un acosador –se aprieta más con el cuerpo de L a la vez que con la boca baja por su cuello.

— ¿Acosador?, lo que hice era meramente profesional –sigue con el juego, gozando los besos de mariposa que deja Light en su torso-, solo que le busqué sus gratificaciones.

— ¿Gratificaciones?, el ver a tu sospechoso desnudo no es profesional –se arrodilla frente a L, con su mano derecha toca la línea de besos que ha dejado en el cuerpo del detective, y con su otra mano toma su edad viril. Un grito ahogado sale de la boca de L-, aquel método "gratificante" es bajo hasta para ti L –dice y su mano izquierda empieza un movimiento oscilar.

—Gajes del oficio… Light-kun –responde con dificultad L. La mano en su miembro lo tiene sumergido, pero evita retorcerse y gemir como un maniaco.

—Gajes del oficio –repite Light mientras aumenta los movimientos de su mano. Quiere sentir a L gemir, así que decide cambiar su mano por su boca. Nunca ha dado sexo oral, ¡joder!, hasta la noche anterior nunca pensó en tener algo con un tipo.

Cuando siente la humedad en su virilidad, piensa que va a derretirse. La boca de Light se mueve torpe al principio, hasta que gana un ritmo como el que su mano llevaba. Cierra sus ojos apretándolo, mientras suelta un gemido que más bien suena a un gruñido. Cuando los abre nuevamente, la vista de Light, arrodillado, sudado y sonrojado, con su miembro en la boca, es una vista suficiente que piensa se correrá ahí mismo-, Light…ah… voy…¡ahhh!

Saca su boca en el último minuto. Aún no está listo como para recibir el líquido en sus labios. Se vuelve a parar y besa a L quien aún esta en la dicha post orgasmo.

Besa hambrientamente a Light, disfrutando de cada zona de su boca. Antes, cualquier mezcla de fluidos corporales le parecía antihigiénica, pero ahora, mezclar los suyos con los del otro joven es… increíble. Puede sentir su miembro hincharse nuevamente, y el propio de Light chocar con su muslo.

Al tocarse sus masculinidades, Light jadea fuertemente pero su razón vuelve-, debemos… ducharnos…ahh… y salir –se maravilla de que pueda formar una oración coherente en semejante estado.

—Lo sé…solo –mueve sus caderas junto con las de Light, profiriendo ambos un ronco quejido- solo…ahh… quizás no volvamos a estar así.

Light abre los ojos que había mantenido cerrado y los fija en los del detective-, tienes razón. Pero estoy arriba.

El detective calla, pero luego de unos segundos cortos, contesta-, bien —mientras se sumerge en busca de los labios de Light. Lo empuja nuevamente a la pared dejando que las manos de Light bajen hasta sus caderas.

Light masajea lentamente la entrepierna de L, deleitándose con los quejidos del detective, mientras siente las propias manos de L recorrer su espalda y lo besa hambrientamente. Sin que se de cuenta, los dedos de L sondan sus nalgas y ya sabe lo que el pervertido del detective quiere- ¿por… que..ahhh…yo –¡mierda! El bastardo no lo dejará terminar la idea si sigue con sus dedos por ahí-… dije que… estaría arriba,… ¡bastardo!

—¿Qué… Light-kun?, no… te entiendo –dice L, mientras con su mano engatusa a Light, y aprovechando el agua la usa como lubricante. Sabe lo que quiere decir Light, pero tenerlo así le parece mucho más caliente-, además… estarás arriba…

—bast…ardo –jadea Light aceptando renuente la posición. L es un monstruo del control, y además no se siente tan mal estar debajo sintiendo aquellos dedos delgados golpear su próstata-, ¡jódete!

—Que feas… palabras… Light-kun, y pienso que el que… será jodido, serás… tú –ya ha preparado contundentemente la entrada de Light, con tres dedos la ensanchó lo suficiente. No piensa que soportará mas tiempo así que sube los muslos de Light y los pone alrededor de su cintura, levantando el cuerpo y sosteniéndolo.

Entendiendo el mensaje, Light aprieta sus piernas en la cintura de L, afirmándose y esperando para que L haga el movimiento-, mierda..ahh.. ¡muévete!

Y L no necesita más palabras para entrar con su miembro en la zona preparada. Ambos emiten un gemido ruidoso. L espera unos segundos para que Light se acomode.

Mierda, mierda. ¡Duele como un demonio!, si no le ha dicho a L que se lo saque, es por un orgullo gigantesco. Cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mandíbula, relajando su parte inferior. L se mueve renuente, preocupado, pero con el movimiento, el dolor empieza a disiparse y Light entiende porque el ser pasivo no está tan mal-. ¡¡Sigue!! ¡Arggg!

Empieza un ritmo rápido, afirmando los muslos de Light para poder penetrarle mejor-, ¡¡tan..ahh.. firme..!!

Sus mejillas deben estar rojas, y apenas puede ver al detective con la calina de vapor y sus propios ojos nublados-, ¡¡más… rápido!!

Adentro. Fuera. Rápido. Duro. L solo conoce esas palabras y el nombre de Light. Todo lo demás ha abandonado su mente. Solo Light y su cuerpo gimiendo y retorciéndose, sus ojos llorosos y su cara…

—¡¡L!! –siente como toda la fricción se junta en su vientre bajo, calentando su miembro descuidado. Temblorosamente, lleva una de sus manos a su edad viril para intentar emparejar el ritmo de las embestidas de L.

—¡¡ahh, Light!! –al ver la acción del menor, sube aún más una de las piernas de Light hasta posicionarla en su hombro, haciendo las embestidas más profundas. Con su otra mano empieza a masajear el miembro de Light, poniendo la mano de éste en su cadera-, yo… lo hago.

Light solo cabecea, su culminación esta cerca, pero quiere terminar junto al detective.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ya podrá sentir nuevamente el orgasmo junto con Light. Aumenta el ritmo y cuando las paredes que aprietan su erección se juntan intentando ordeñarlo, sabe que Light está culminando. Abre sus ojos y puede ver la expresión en la cara de Light mientras escucha como grita su alias. La sola imagen más la sensación en su virilidad, lo llevan también a terminar-, ¡¡Lighhhht!!

Cae encima del detective, empujándolos a ambos hasta el piso de la ducha. El agua hace rato fue olvidada. Siente pegajoso su torso y la sensación de somnolencia se está apoderando de él.

—Light-kun, eso… fue asombroso –dice L, mientras acaricia los cabellos esparcidos de Light. Si tan solo no tuviesen que levantarse, no tuviesen que atrapar a un asesino… se quedaría para siempre con Light así.

—Si –es lo único que Light dice. Comparte los pensamientos del detective, así que haciendo un esfuerzo y aprovechando que está más despierto, se levanta de L y le da la mano para que haga lo mismo-, pienso que ahora si debemos ducharnos… por separada, claro.

L se levanta y solo cabecea. Si tan solo…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y eso fue el intermedio feliz, ahora avanzaremos con la historia que se pondrá más oscura :muajmuajmuaj: xD. Espero que les haya gustado D:


	12. Capítulo 11

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Han desaparecido. El jodido detective y su adorado dios.

Pero ha visto a Kami, ha visto la cara, los ojos de Kira. Y para Mikami aquello es una motivación suficiente para usar con fortaleza el Death Note, anotando a todos los criminales que pueda. Kira, joven y hermoso, Kira y su anhelante utopía.

Pero han escapado, L y su dios. Se han ido, a través de un puto helicóptero, se fueron y lo dejaron abandonado en Chiba, después de eso no dejaron más rastros. Pero no importa, RoseBrock tiene suficiente herramientas como para encontrarlos, más aún cuando están solos y sin ayuda.

Además, a Light Yagami lo busca toda la policía japonesa, luego de que él mismo anunciara que había sido secuestrado por Kira, que éste había tomado en su poder al hijo del desaparecido Soichiro Yagami, para demostrar su poder sobre las fuerzas policiacas.

Así que quien los encuentre primero en realidad no importa, al final caerán en sus manos, quiéranlo o no.

Mikami tendrá a Kira-sama. Y la utopía será de ellos, solo de ellos.

* * *

—A ver, repíteme lo que haremos –dice Light con voz queda mirando al detective. Está terminando de abrocharse la camisa, y la oración que ha dicho no es más que para molestar a L.

—Contacté con alguien que puede sacarnos del país, Light-kun, como estamos actualmente no podemos hacer nada en contra de Kira. Si ya suponemos que hay una organización patrocinándolo, debemos unirlo con el hecho de que el NPA te está buscando, y solo por ser aledaño a Kira, el ICPO estará totalmente pendiende.

—Bien –asiente Light tomando asiento en la cama, al lado de L-, así que nos iremos a un lugar desconocido, y ahí prepararemos el contraataque, ¿no?

L medita unos segundos, mirando hacia el techo, hasta que baja la vista y la dirige hacia Light-, algo así.

—Bien –vuelve a decir Light. La idea no está mal, pero hay algo que no está bien, siente, al igual que sintió en el edificio el día del ataque de Mikami-. Estaremos bien –dice como reaseguro para sí mismo.

—Eso no lo podría afirmar Light-kun, viendo la situación, las posibilidades de que nuestro status quo se mantenga en "bien" son bastante bajas.

Light enangosta los ojos y le dice-, ¿terminaste?, ¿es que acaso no puedes ser un poco optimista?

—¿Frente a esto?

Light rueda los ojos-, ¡por supuesto que sé que estamos jodidos!, ¿piensas que no me he dado cuenta?, es solo que, podrías tener más fe.

Y L va a agregar que aquello de la fe se pierde en la profesión. Pero no dice nada, no quiere discutir con Light por una reverenda estupidez, así que, haciendo caso omiso de su niñato interno, decide terminar con la discusión-. Bueno, puedo decir, que, no he resistido tanto para que al final sea muerto por otro Kira.

Para Light la broma carece de humor, pero sabe que aquel es el intentó del detective por hacer el ambiente más ameno, o algo así.

Terminan de guardar las cosas que L considera necesarias para llegar al aeropuerto. El plan es simple, L se ha contactado con un amigo, que irá a recogerlos a las tres en punto en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Todo bien.

Saliendo del país, y en Wammy House, podrá organizar todo para atrapar a Mikami, y descubrir quienes están detrás. Además de mantener a salvo de aquel loco a Light.

Saldrá bien. Light tiene razón, hay que ser positivo.

Aunque el latido de desconfianza, no se desvanece.

* * *

A James Waterhouse nada le interesa en realidad. Algunas pequeñas cosas de las que toma placer en su trabajo y nada más.

Kira, L, la justicia y toda esa mierda, no vale nada para él. Sus esperanzas –si es que alguna vez las tuvo- se fueron hace mucho tiempo, cuando era mucho más joven.

Ahora carece de aquello, quizás se ha deshumanizado por completo para los estándares. Y lo sabe. Y le da igual.

Por eso, esperando en el terminal de buses, mira con aburrimiento su entorno. Mikami no está menos o más loco que él, pero es un fanático de cuidado. Y con el poder de RoseBrock se están vigilando todos los puertos de posible escape.

Bien, sería genial en todo caso atraparlos él. Kira y L, y lo que podría hacer después con ellos….

Porque por algo le gusta su trabajo. El sadismo es un hermoso arte después de todo.

Y por eso, cuando por el comunicador le dicen que vaya hacia el aeropuerto, James se permite una pequeña sonrisa. No sabe porque, pero piensa que tal vez las cosas se pondrán mejor.

* * *

—Mierda –murmura Light cuando ve a los policías que disimuladamente están rodeando el aeropuerto. L hace un refunfuño parecido, que Light interpreta como mierda también.

—Estamos cubiertos, Light-kun, tengo algunos contactos aquí que nos ayudan –susurra L, mientras camina en paso normal junto a Light hacia la entrada.

Genial, pero eso no quita que esté lleno de posibles emergencias. Y las manos le están sudando debajo del cuero de las maletas. Porque hay bastante gente, y todos son sospechosos, todos podrían estar con Mikami, con el NPA, y dios..

Para de pensar, y respira bajo calmándose. Estará bien, solo deben tomar el maldito avión y todo estará bien. Saldrán de este agujero del demonio y estarán bien.

—Light-kun –dice L tomando asiento de espera. Va vestido con los mismos pantalones pero una remera café, y por primera vez en público, se sienta en una posición normal. Para no llamar la atención. Además de que gracias al gorro, el cabello desparramado no se nota casi nada-. En quince minutos más nos vamos.

Light asiente con tranquilidad. Le reconforta el estar con L. Y por un momento se deja mandilar a todos los hechos pasados. Tiene una relación sentimental ahora con L. Lo que menos espero cuando se unió a la investigación. Y su padre está muerto junto con cada integrante de la investigación. Y posiblemente él es Kira.

Como en tan poco tiempo, la vida se jode tanto, pasa por su cabeza. Pensándolo, quisiera saber que sintió, que lo impulsó a todo, a desafiar lo establecido, las reglas que tanto respetaba, a la policía, a su padre. Quisiera saber que sintió al matar, después de tanto. Y viendo toda su situación sabe que aún tiene en común con aquel Light, la sensación de que la sociedad está podrida. Y quizás, él también la pudra más.

* * *

L sabe que Light está intranquilo. Lo ha mirado por el rabillo de los ojos, y ve como los músculos faciales de Light están completamente fijos, sin emoción alguna. Y la manera en que ligeramente sus manos aprietan la maleta… Light está ansioso. Aunque no lo culpa, él mismo está nervioso. El estar entre tanta multitud le fastidia y lo altera, nunca le han gustado las algarabías, el bullicio.

Además, no está Wammy. Y no quiere pensar más en aquello. Así que se remite nuevamente al plan. En diez minutos, haciendo cálculo mental, estarán saliendo de aquí.

Su contacto los vendrá a buscar.

Hay un tipo rubio mirando a Light. Se ha fijado hace algún rato, pero no le tomó importancia. Muchos miran a Light, así que no es algo fuera de lo común. Pero el tipo, tiene actitud suspicaz, y una cara demasiado estoica como para tratarse de una simple contemplación.

Se lo dice con disimulo a Light, haciendo que éste ensanche levemente los ojos para luego volver a su actitud impasible-. Bien, no podemos hacer algo, notará que nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Bien, en algunos minutos nos iremos. Así que nos tenemos que mover, por fuerzas mayores.

—Cierto, Ryuuzaki.

Cuando L vuelve a mirar hacia el lado en donde estaba el tipo rubio, se encuentra con una chica morena y ningún rastro del hombre. Sospechoso. Demasiado.

Se para junto con Light para dirigirse a destino.

Caminan con tranquilidad, como lo haría cualquier persona. El tipo rubio, se acerca hasta ponerse al medio de ambos, haciéndolos para su caminar y tomando desde el hombro a Light-, ¿te he visto antes, no? –le pregunta en inglés.

Light se hace el desentendido con el idioma, mirándolo con extrañeza mientras vuelven a reanudar la marcha. El hombre vuelve a preguntar, ahora mirando a L- ¿a ti también?, los he visto antes… ¿pero donde?

Y cuando el tipo termina de hablar Light siente el cañón de una pistola en su espalda, en donde el hombre dejó su mano reposar. Mierda, mira a L y al hombre. Y ahí todo encaja, es el mismo hombre que estaba con Mikami. Están jodidos.

El tipo ensancha sus ojos con fiereza cuando ve que el hombre desgarbado a su lado, también lo ha encañonado con un revólver-, a ver, pienso que no nos entendemos, baja el arma tío.

—Bájala tú –dice con simpleza L, mientras aprieta aún más el arma en la espalda del hombre-, déjalo, y te dejo.

—Eso no podrá ser –habla el tipo-, además, está situación podrá hacerse sospechosa. ¿Y supongo que no quieren hacerse notar, no?

—Bájala –vuelve a repetir L, sin mover ni un centímetro su arma.

—Tendrán que seguirme y de ahí dejará al muchacho bonito.

Mierda, piensa Light, intentando liberarse del agarre firme que tiene el hombre. Joder, L no puede disparar y el tipo tampoco…. Pero ninguno puede tampoco soltar las armas.

—No puedes disparar aquí –dice L-, no saldrás vivo si lo haces.

El tipo niega con su cabeza-, tú no saldrás vivo de aquí si lo haces, el que nos interesa es el niñito.

-Podría-

—¿Y vamos a estar así, eternamente? –pregunta con sorna el rubio-. Vendrán, ahora. Esto está rodeado por policías y por nosotros. No pueden escapar, así que si no quieren salir heridos, lo mejor es que nos vayamos por las buenas.

L aprieta la mandíbula, mientras mira hacia los lados. Tiene razón, el NPA ha estado desde que ellos llegaron, y si el tipo no miente, deben estar lleno de hombres como él. Se moja los labios, mientras baja la pistola finalmente.

—Una sabía decisión –dice el rubio-, ahora sigamos -. Y en ningún momento, baja el arma.

* * *

Apenas James le avisó de que los tenía, Mikami sintió una honda de júbilo llenarlo. Y ahora Kira, Kami está en el mismo edificio que él. Y todo estará completo.

Los han separado, Kami se encuentra esperando por Howlat-san, quien quería darle en persona el Death Note, mientras él se encargaba del detective.

Así que todo está bien. Ahora hablará con L, hablará con ese sucio detective, lo hará pagar por lo que le ha hecho a dios, y cuando termine con él, se consagrará a Kami quien ya habrá vuelto a ser quien era.

Cuando entra a la habitación, se encuentra con un L amarrado a una silla totalmente acorralado. Sonríe ante la visión, mientras mira el nombre del susodicho. _L Lawliet_.

Y le parece tan patético. Siempre pensó que L tendría más porte, más actitud, pero viéndolo ahora, le parece vulnerable y sinceramente patético. El gran detective totalmente humillado. Atrás hay uno de los hombres de Howlat, quien hará los honores de dejar muerto al detective.

—Teru Mikami, desearía decir que es un gusto, pero no lo es –dice para sorpresa de Mikami.

—Lo mismo digo, L Lawliet –L enangosta sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que tiene el mismo poder que el segundo Kira-, así que también sabrás para que estás aquí.

—Me matarás, obviamente. No necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta.

—Exacto, L. Y todo lo que has hecho para parar el sueño de un mundo mejor será terminado.

—¿Un mundo mejor?, ¿acaso intentas convencerme antes de matarme?

—Estás demasiado cegado, para ver la verdad, L, así que no vale la pena gastar palabras en ti.

L sonríe satisfecho-, ¿cegado?, ¿verdad?, palabras bastante grandes para ti, Mikami. Para alguien que sigue a un megalómano con poderes que no son para humanos. Para alguien que cree que los humanos podemos cambiar.

—Tú no entiendes nada L, nada. –dice Mikami furioso, por las palabras del blasfemo.

—Entiendo que estás delusional, Mikami.

Teru toma unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse. No es justo que pierda sus nervios por un simple hereje como el que está enfrente de él-, no entiendes –escupe-, Kira está más allá de todo, gracias a él podremos vivir en un mundo de paz-

— ¿A costa de que alguien se convierte en asesino y traicione el principio de los valores humanos?

—Kira esta dispuesto hacer ese sacrificio.

— Que gran altruismo –replica L con ironía mientras intenta pensar en una forma de salir de ahí junto con Light, y si vivos mejor.

— ¡Cállate! –los ojos de Teru se ven desorbitados por unos escasos segundos-, tú no importas L, ¿no lo entiendes?, cuando mueras tal vez hayan otros detectives como tú, pero Kira seguirá existiendo trascendiendo a la mortalidad a través de una ideología. Tú no importas, cuando salga de habrás muerto y L Lawliet será solo un cuerpo sin vida.

—¿Y Light?

—Kira vendrá conmigo. Kira volverá a ser quien era y nunca más despreciará su propia creación.

En este momento, L debería decir alguna frase del tipo "Estás loco", pero no lo hace. No tiene sentido el señalar lo obvio, solo causaría que Mikami siguiera con su verborrea incesante y adelantara la hora de su muerte. Si Light estuviese junto a él, dos mentes pensarían mejor que una.

— ¿Nada más que decir, L?

— ¿No hay últimos deseos?... entonces ve, hazlo, mátame.

—Me siento muy halagado en que me des el permiso —Teru sonríe con autosuficiencia.

—Pero… bueno, de todos modos no importa.

Teru suspira con furia. ¡Cuánto atrevimiento! —, yo decido si no importa.

—Solo iba a decirte que el cuaderno que ahora tienes, no es el único.

—No es cierto.

—¿Y cual era la herramienta del segundo Kira de ser así?

—Otro… cuaderno.

—Ves –dice L-, otro Death Note. Otro cuaderno que solo Kira conoce su existencia y en donde se encuentra. Podría proveerte más datos, pero bueno, me matarás.

Mierda. El jodido detective lo tiene. No puede matarlo por el momento. Y tampoco dejarlo vivo, debe matarlo—, tienes razón L Lawliet, pero aún soy yo quien tiene tu vida en mis manos.

—No tienes que recordármelo, Mikami –responde L con tranquilidad, para luego abrir un poco más sus ojos y mirar fijo al otro hombre-, me pregunto, ¿quién te ayudó?

— ¿De que hablas?

L rueda sus ojos-, por favor, los hombres en el edificio, la bomba, ese tipo que se llevó a Light y el que está escuchándonos –dice mirando al corpulento apoyado en la pared-, …tú no lo hiciste solo, y no creo que un simple abogado partidario de Kira pudiera financiar esos costos.

—Tú lo has dicho, L. Un partidario de Kira-sama, y Kira-sama es muy venerado, por hombres poderosos que darían mucho por conocerlo –Mikami sonríe entrecerrando los ojos brevemente.

L intenta enderezarse en su silla-, ¿me estás diciendo que ahora Light se encuentra en el poder de "esos hombres" que te auspiciaron?

—Es el precio –dice Mikami-, y ya he probado que –piensa unos segundos- Howlat-san es un fiel seguidor de Kira-sama.

L lo mira unos segundos y luego empieza a reír. Mikami lo observa incrédulo hasta que la cólera le gana, y restando los pasos que lo separan del detective, lo abofetea volteándole el rostro.

—¿Acaso ya perdiste la cordura, L? –pregunta nuevamente desde su posición.

—No, es solo –se lame el labio partido, mientras mira hacia el techo y luego dirige su vista a Mikami-, que me parece tan absurdo que regalaras a tu dios tan fácilmente. Ahora la duda es, ¿quién tiene el cuaderno?, porque por algo aún no escribes mi nombre.

Mikami abre sus ojos de par en par-, no pondré en duda la lealtad de Howlat-san.

—Oh veo, él tiene el cuaderno. Supongo que no te quedarán muchas horas de vida, Mikami.

—¡A ti no te quedan L!

­­ —Estás enceguecido Mikami, o si no, te hubieses dado cuenta de que esto es una trampa desde el principio. Le has entregado a Kira y el arma. Ya no les vale tenerte vivo, sabes demasiado.

—Eres un-

—_L, no esperaba menos de ti. El mejor detective del mundo. Excelentes habilidades deductivas. Claro que nosotros pensamos que Mikami-san se daría cuenta antes_ –sale de un micrófono oculto en el traje del tipo con ellos.

—¿qué? –Mikami farfulla- ¿Howlat-san?

—_Ay Mikami-san, tu ingenuidad es infinita. Tú mismo piensas que los sistemas están corrompidos, y nos creíste ciegamente. Iba a matarte sin revelarte nada, y tampoco al superdetective, pero viendo está muestra de… ingenuidad, decidí ser piadoso y decírtelo._

"_Kira es el mayor homicida de la historia, sus asesinatos cubren más de cien mil. El arma definitiva, con solo conocer el nombre y la cara, o la cara en tu caso, puedes matar a quien quieras. Kira y su arma. Lo que todos quisieran, y muchos darían hasta sus vidas por poseer tal poder._

"_Vender al mejor postor a Kira y su arma es el negocio del siglo. ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagar los yakuzas?, ¿o los terroristas?, incluso los gobiernos y diferentes asociaciones ilícitas. Un negocio redondo. Y nosotros, nuestra humilde organización proveerá y logrará aquel negocio. Mercenarios del nuevo siglo._

"_Quien diría que un jovencito sería el asesino. Ah, está juventud demasiado estúpida. Lamentablemente para el joven Yagami, es el único que conoce la ubicación del segundo cuaderno, como bien nos ha dicho nuestro amigo el detective _–L se mueve furioso contra la silla-,_ no se sulfure detective, ahora deberemos usar algunos _métodos_ para sacarle la información a Kira ya que usted realmente no sabe nada. Dos armas, dos precios a pagar, aún mejor que solo vendiendo a Kira y su poder._

"_Lo lamento Mikami-san. No, en realidad no. Gracias a ustedes, este mundo será un lugar mejor. No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, incluso con el joven Yagami, solo que el que manda es el mercado. Y el mercado paga muy bien."_

—Eso… -Mikami se para, agarrándose el cabello y tirándolo- no, no, no –niega con su cabeza. Él no pudo vender a su dios, no pudo traicionarlo de esa manera. Lo engañaron, lo utilizaron. Él no quería.

—_Ah, se me olvidaba, Shaftoe, mátalos, ya no nos son de utilidad. Un gusto haber hablado con ustedes caballeros_ –y por fin, la voz electrónica calla.

El hombre que al parecer se apellida Shaftoe se mueve con lentitud hacia el detective, viendo que el abogado no hará nada más que hundirse en su shock- ¿así que el mejor detective del mundo?, será un honor matarte.

—Me alegraría proveerte aquel honor, Shaftoe –dice L, intentando alejarse dando brincos con la silla-, pero realmente no es mi hora de morir.

—¿Ah no?, ¿y que te hace pensar eso?, soy el que está libre –pregunta con sorna el hombre agarrando los apoyabrazos de la silla y acercándose aún más- incluso te daré la opción de elegir como quieres morir.

—Lo lamento Shaftoe, pero creo que estarás demasiado ocupado muriendo como para escuchar eso.

—Ya me estás molestan aghhhh –Shaftoe no puede terminar su oración, con su mano derecha agarra fuertemente su pecho, el lado del corazón- ¿có… mo? –dice, hasta que 36 segundos más tarde cae al suelo tieso.

—Haríamos un buen equipo Mikami-san –dice L con ironía-, ahora suéltame para que pueda arreglar la situación –mientras él hacía tiempo hablando con shaftoe, vio que Mikami tenía un hoja del cuaderno y escribía con una pluma.

Mikami piensa unos segundos mientras guarda la hoja y la pluma nuevamente en su chaqueta. Él tiene las llaves, al parecer Howlat tenía lista la muerte de los dos aquí, subestimándolos. Ayudará al detective, lo ayudará para intentar compensar en lo que se ha equivocado frente a su dios. Luego lo matará. Se acerca a la silla de L, liberándolo de las esposas.

L se levanta finalmente, parándose derecho para luego volver a su estilo encorvado-, supongo que también tendrás la llave de la habitación ¿no? –si Howlat no quería hacer dudar a Mikami, debió de haberle entregado todas las garantías.

—Por supuesto –dice Mikami y ambos se acercan a la puerta para luego salir.

L intenta concentrarse en su huída, pero no puede parar de pensar en la situación de Light. Está en el control de unos mercenarios que ahora harán de todo para sacarle la información que saben por su culpa. Hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para sacarlo de ahí, solo espera que lo haga a tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Me ha costado escribir este cap, después de lo fluff que fueron los dos anteriores xD. Pero ha servido para ir a la otra parte de la historia por fin. ¿Qué les ha parecido la alianza entre L y Mikami?, ah que no son tiernos (?)... y a Light le sucederán cosas feitas...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

'_Mierda'_, es lo primero que piensa Light cuando abre los ojos. La cabeza parece darle vueltas y lo último que recuerda es moverse, ver a L y de ahí todo negro. Le debieron inyectar alguna droga, porque siente el cuerpo pesado y aún su visión no enfoca nada. Solo quiere saber donde está L-, ¿Ryuuzaki? –dice con voz temblorosa.

—Veo que estás despierto –dice una voz escuchándose lejana. Light quiere decirle ¿si hablé es porque lo estoy, no?, pero no logra farfullar nada.

—Te estarás preguntando donde estás, Kira –dice la voz oyéndose más cerca, pero luego Light se da cuenta de que es él quien está volviendo en sí. Siente rápidamente que está sentado en una silla, mejor dicho encadenado a una silla y no ve nada. Tiene los ojos vendados-, estás sin control, Kira, solo y sin poder moverte.

—¿Kira? –murmura. Él es Kira, eso lo sabe, pero no tiene conciencia de serlo.

—No digas que no –responde la voz- sabemos que eres Kira como un axioma innegable.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Howlat-sama, para ti. Y nosotros, bueno, nosotros somos justicieros de los intereses. Digamos mercenarios, pero con palabras más bonitas. Te tenemos a ti y a tu arma, y te venderemos al mejor precio del mundo.

¿Qué?, ¿donde mierda está?, intenta moverse, soltarse de los agarres de la silla, o por lo menos intentar ver algo.

—No intentes moverte, solo harás que las cadenas te escosan. James, sácale la venda. Quiero ver a la cara a Kira.

El hombre que responde como James se acerca a su rostro y con un tirón le saca la venda de los ojos. La luz lo enceguece durante unos segundos haciendo que cierre fuertemente sus ojos para luego abrirlos con lentitud.

—Que cara más bonita, y ojos brillantes. Y que seas un sociópata –Howlat niega con la cabeza lentamente, dándole la espalda a Light. Aún no puede enfocar bien la vista-, pero eso no nos incumbe en realidad, puedes ser un sociópata, presidente o sacerdote. Da lo mismo –dice dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole a Light.

Howlat parece rondar la treintena, unos treinta y seis o treinta y siete. Con el cabello bastante negro y unos ojos castaños con arrugas en su sien, caucásico americano tal vez, una buena estatura. Y una peculiar cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Pasé el examen? –dice jovial, mirando a los ojos a Light-, obviamente no te diré quien soy ni nada sobre mi. Solo seré Howlat para ti. Algo como tú… -se dirige hacia el hombre alto y rubio, James-, mejor amigo, si eso –le dice algunas palabras en el oído al hombre para luego volver al frente de Light-, te ves simpático, inteligente y simpático. Si.

"será una gran lástima lo que te haremos. Pero el detective, ése, el superdetective, nos dijo que sabes en donde está el otro cuaderno. Así que dínoslo para no usar malas maneras contigo."

¿L les dijo?, pero más importante-, ¿Dónde está L?

—¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿adonde vamos?, preguntas existenciales, Kira, pero no lo que te pregunté. ¿Dónde está el cuaderno? –termina en tono firme, uniendo sus labios en una línea fina.

—¿Dónde está L?

—Ay, ay, ay, pienso que no entiendes de que va el asunto, James, acércate –dice moviendo su mano, llamando al hombre-, te presento a James Waterhouse, ya lo habías visto antes, ¿no?, ahora él será tu otro mejor amigo. Ahora, este juego de las diez preguntas lo hago yo, no tú. ¿Dime donde está el cuaderno?

Light respira profundo. El hombre frente a él, no le dirá en donde está el detective, y no quiere pensar que está muerto. Debe concentrarse en lo que le preguntan, claro que sería mucho más fácil si recordara alguna mierda-, no sé.

—¿No sabes? –ríe ligeramente- ahh, entiendo, te estás haciendo el duro. Muy valiente Kira. Tal vez debo mostrarte las capacidades de James para que nos digas más –dándole un cabeceo a Waterhouse, el hombre se acerca a una mesa al lado (una que recién descubre Light), en donde hay varios instrumentos-, ¿conoces a los SEALs?, bueno, Waterhouse, era uno que se convirtió en unos de nosotros. Tiene licencia para matar –dice como chiste mientras el hombre se acerca con un escalpelo filoso hacia Light-, veamos, empezaremos con algo simple, ¿bien?

—¡Jódete! –grita Light, furioso cuando se hace totalmente consiente de que lo torturaran. Y no, eso no es lo peor, sabe que lo peor es que realmente no recuerda nada y no podrá proveer información aunque quisiera (y tampoco quiere).

—Que feas palabras –Howlat dice-, ahora James, empecemos con el brazo derecho.

Waterhouse cabecea y raja la camisa de Light desde el omoplato derecho. Cuando tiene el brazo desnudo, lo acomoda mejor en el apoyabrazos, para luego dirigirse con el escalpelo.

—Una última vez, ¿Dónde está el cuaderno? –Light guarda silencio-, querrás saber que el escalpelo que tenemos aquí penetra no solo la piel, también los tendones cortándola tan maravillosamente que una cicatriz nunca será borrada, ¿o no?, hagamos la prueba, sigue James.

Cuando empieza a sentir el puto cuchillo cortando desde su hombro hasta llegar al codo, Light aprieta fuertemente sus dientes y cierra sus ojos. Al abrirlos y sentir la nausea del dolor, ve directamente su brazo; la piel abierta y sangrante, los músculos rotos. Tome pequeñas dosis de aire para intentar soportar el dolor.

—¿Duele?, la morfina seria muy sabrosa en este momento –y Howlat se ríe como si tuviera una broma interna que Light no entiende porque está demasiado ocupado manteniendo las arcadas-, ¿respondes?

—No recuerdo nada –susurra, alejando su vista del brazo y del escalpelo que nuevamente se dirige hacia ahí-, ¡¡ahhhhh!! –grita cuando el escalpelo se aleja, dejando correr libremente la sangre por su brazo.

—¿Muy filoso?, lo dejaremos hasta ahí en ese brazo, no queremos traspasar el hueso… todavía.

Light no habla, intenta mantener su mente en blanco._' Y recién han empezado'_, piensa angustiado. Si tan solo supiera como recordar… no, tampoco les diría algo. Por personas como ellos, él se convirtió en Kira, aún cuando tal vez la cura fuera peor que la enfermedad.

Un sonido rítmico viene de los pantalones de Howlat. El hombre irritado saca un móvil y contesta la llamada-, ¿qué? –pregunta-, ¡qué! –grita con los ojos desenfocados-, ¡son unos idiotas!, ¡los teníamos listos!, ¡solo debían apretar el gatillo! –vocifera con furia, dando vueltas- ¡no me importa si es un superdetective o Superman! –cuelga cerrando sus ojos para recuperar la compostura.

Light guarda su sonrisa, manteniendo su quijada firme. L debe estar vivo. Y L no lo abandonará con estos locos. Si va a morir, será en manos de la justicia, no de unos bastardos como estos.

—Me tendré que retirar, James sigue con el trabajo hasta que hable, solo –dice Howlat dirigiéndose a la puerta-, no le toques la cara.

* * *

Light debe estar sufriendo. Debe estar sufriendo por un estúpido error suyo al revelar información. L se maldice mentalmente, nada salió como previnieron, incluso ahora se ha aliado momentáneamente con Mikami. Todo sea por intentar salvar a Light en su caso, y a "dios" en el de Mikami.

—Debemos hacer un plan –dice Mikami, mientras están en el auto que tomó cuando arrancaban del lugar. De algo sirvió que todos pensaran que Mikami aún era parte de RoseBrock, sin saber el complot de Howlat al parecer.

—Obviamente tú no lo harás, ya que hemos visto lo fácil que es engañarte.

—Viniendo del mejor detective del mundo que se dejó atrapar por mí, no creo que sea el mejor consejo –responde con irritación el abogado.

L agarra el volante hasta que se le ponen los nudillos blancos-, escucha, ¿quieres salvar a Kira?

Mikami rueda sus ojos-, creo que eso ya es obvio, detective.

—Bien. Yo quiero sacar a Light –contesta L-, así que debemos unirnos para lograrlo. Por mucho que me odies y tu me desagrades.

Mikami cabecea mientras sigue mirando hacia el camino. Se saca los lentes y con una tela los limpia para luego volver a colocárselos y mirar sospechoso L-, quiero salvar a mi dios, porque es mi culpa que esté en peligro. Lo que no entiendo es cual es tu interés en hacerlo.

—Kira es el mayor asesino de la historia, está bajo el poder de unos mercenarios que lo venderán a los terroristas, mi deber es enviarlos a la justicia –dice L, mirando brevemente a Mikami-, ese es mi interés.

—claro, no lo dudo, eres L, ¿no? –Mikami le da una mueca satisfecha-, pero aún no entiendo tu preocupación por Kira, ¿no te debería ser indiferente?

L cierra momentáneamente los parpados para luego abrirlos y responder-, eso, no es tu negocio. Estamos aquí para hacer algo no para interrogatorios, y si fuera ese el caso, sería yo el que lo hiciera.

—veo.

—Ahora, ¿qué sabes de RoseBrock?

Mikami mira hacia adelante mientras le relata a L todo lo que sabe de la organización y como fue que la contactó. Lo que ha escuchado sobre Howlat y lo que supone le pasara a Kira.

L escucha con atención las palabras. Le parece con una gracia enferma el como una situación jodida, puede joderse aún más. Debió proteger a Light, pero no solo lo ha perdido a él, si no que a Kira también, porque RoseBrock pretende vender a Kira junto con el cuaderno; Light volverá a ser el asesino deshumanizado. Y L no podrá hacer nada para pararlo.

Se dirigen hacia el apartamento que dejó atrás, aún puede usar algunas artimañas, pero con el poderío de RoseBrock no puede enfrentarse él solo con Mikami.

* * *

James Waterhouse, desde que decidió unirse a RoseBrock, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Howlat gracias a sus habilidades y fidelidad, nunca ha encontrado tan entretenido su trabajo. Por supuesto que ha torturado otras personas antes, decenas, el placer de la tortura es gigantesco. Sadismo quizás, vida para él. Y Light Yagami es todo un espécimen.

Desde que Howlat se fue a arreglar sus asuntos, ha seguido con el interrogatorio. Y el jovencito ha resultado más valiente de lo que esperaban. Dieciocho años y salvo los gemiditos, nada de nada. Además de ser muy bonito, pelo claro, ojos castaños y rasgos finos. Oh si, toda una delicia, solo que sería aún más genial si por sus mejillas rodaran lagrimas y se volviera mucho más bucal.

—Sabes, Kira –dice, acercándose con un martillo-, ha diferencia de Howlat, yo no haré esto para sacarte información. Es un verdadero arte, ¿no lo crees?

Light no dice nada. Desde hace más de media hora permanece callado. Siente la sangre en su boca, después de haberse mordido repetidas veces la lengua para parar los gritos. No le dará el placer a este enfermo de verlo gritar. No se lo dará. Waterhouse ya ha demostrado ser un bastardo aún más sádico que Howlat. Light intenta dejar su vista fija en el techo y no mirar a sus brazos.

—Deberías estar feliz de que Howlat dijo que no te tocara la cara –dice Waterhouse en frente del rostro de Light-, aunque tampoco le haría daño a una pieza tan hermosa –termina, saboreando con su lengua la mejilla de Light.

Light vuelve a tragarse las bilis y el impulso de limpiar los rastros de saliva que ha dejado el hombre en su piel. Pero no puede hacer nada, está a la merced del bastardo enfermo.

—Aunque quisiera poder divertirme mucho más contigo, podrías aprender las ventajas de dolor –sigue con su lengua hasta la boca de Light, abriéndola a la fuerza y probando el gusto de la sangre del menor. Light sintiéndolo invadir, muerde con todas sus fuerzas el labio inferior de Waterhouse.

—¡Hijo de perra! –grita el hombre, abofeteando a Light y parando la sangre de su labio. Se saca un pañuelo de la camisa para limpiarse la herida-, ¿salvaje, no?, tal vez deba darte otro trato –lleva la herramienta con la que iba a seguir hasta la mesa, para luego dirigirse a la silla de Light-, ¿conoces la cura de agua, Kira-kun?

Light no responde. Sabe lo que es, y después del escalpelo en sus brazos, espera que esto no sea tanto.

—Howlat nos ha dicho que no te toquemos el rostro –vuelve hablar Waterhouse-, y sinceramente no quiero arruinar ese cuerpo que tienes, podemos ocuparlo para otras cosas después –dice con lascivia-, así que me olvidaré de la _dama de hierro_ y el _potro_ al instante. Ahora veamos como te va con la cura de agua. –vuelve acercarse a la mesa para sacar un paño largo y blanco-, está limpio, porque soy piadoso. –se acerca de nuevo a Light y con las manos le abre la boca, empujándole la cabeza. Cuando Light es incapaz de cerrar la quijada por la fuerza de las manos, Waterhouse le introduce el paño hasta la garganta.

Las arcadas hacen que empiece ahogarse, y le es imposible respirar, intenta cerrar la mandíbula, pero la mano de Waterhouse se lo impide. _'cálmate, solo relájate'_, piensa cuando las arcadas le nublan la vista.

—Bien, ahora el siguiente paso –Waterhouse lo suelta, y va en busca de una botella de agua-, no te parece simple, Kira, un método simple y efectivo –susurra mientras levanta el la cola del paño y empieza a mojarla, hasta que sabe que se ha humedecido hasta la garganta, la moja lentamente-, sientes que te ahogas, ¿no?

Si Light pensó que antes se ahogaba, ahora no puede con la desesperación, le es imposible respirar, la garganta le quema y ha empezado a sentir el ardor de las otras heridas en su cuerpo. No quiere morir, no quiere morir, pero el aire no pasa a sus pulmones, y ya las lágrimas han dado paso hasta sus mejillas, rodando. Intenta moverse, liberarse inútilmente de la silla, todo para poder respirar.

—Es genial, ¿no? –murmura el hombre, humedeciendo aún más el paño-, primero sientes las arcadas, el deseo de vomitar todo lo que has tragado, y de ahí la sensación ardiente en tu garganta, como si una lija estuviera raspándola al rojo vivo. Piensas que te ahogas, la presión en tus pulmones por la falta de aire…

Light mueve la cabeza con furia, intentando sacar el paño de su boca, pero está demasiado profundo. El cuerpo le quema, y ya el oxigeno está acabando como para llegar a su cerebro.

Waterhouse le saca el paño y ve como el joven toma bocanadas de aire cerrando fuertemente los ojos para parar las lágrimas. Sonríe satisfecho-, ¿dirás algo?

Está demasiado ocupado tomando oxigeno vital como para contestar, aunque si lo hiciera no diría nada. Siente como si todo su interior estuviera quemándose y sus pulmones fueran a reventar en cualquier instante. Tose violentamente y la sensación no lo deja.

—¿Dónde está el cuaderno?

—No… tengo –farfulla casi incoherente-, ni.. puta..idea.

Waterhouse hace un ruido con los dientes y niega con la cabeza-, parece que tienes instintos masoquistas. Claro que no es que me moleste. A ver, ya he dicho que torturas con mucha marca visible no, ni a ti ni a mi nos gustaría. Así que no habrá _desmembramientos_ ni _estiraciones_ y si nada funciona tal vez tenga que usar alguna dislocación. También escaseamos de tiempo, ya han ofrecido dinero por ti, y no queremos demorarnos.

"Como el agua ha resultado bien, quizás _los taburetes de sumersión_ sean lo mejor, ¿no crees?"

Mierda. Lo único que quiere Light es que L venga pronto. Puede resistir, tiene que resistir. Los métodos psicológicos y físicos son horribles, y pronto vendrán más. El cuerpo le duele en cada uno de sus miembros, y la silla se ha vuelto cada vez más incómoda, como si fuera un instrumento de tortura.

L debe venir y sacarlo. Porque no quiere tener las manos de Waterhouse nuevamente en su cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** actualización rápidita D, pobre Lightcito lo que le toca -y tocará- sufrir -snif, snif-...


	14. Capítulo 13

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Dos días, dos malditos días han pasado.

L no suele sentirse desesperado, lo más cercano que ha sentido a eso es frustración, como cuando Kira mató a los agentes de FBI y él estaba demasiado ocupado en el cebo que le había dejado el asesino: _¿L, sabes? Los shinigami__s__ solo comen manzanas_.

Pero ahora, con Light secuestrado, con el arma perdida y con un loco como acompañante, L siente la desesperación.

Podría haberse deshecho de Mikami, después de todo el hombre es Kira. Pero no lo ha hecho, Mikami además de haber demostrado con creces su locura y fanatismo por su seudo dios, también ha demostrado un gran intelecto y capacidad de adaptación; además de haberle dado los datos de RoseBrock, también se ha demostrado dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a Light. Y actualmente todo eso le podría ser de utilidad.

La organización es poderosa, demasiado poderosa. No tanto como el propio L, capaz de mover a su antojo a ONGs y diversas instituciones, pero tiene el apoyo de más de la mitad del hampa mundial, y más ahora que venderán al hombre más buscado del último tiempo: Kira.

Apenas estuvieron libres se dirigieron a su apartamento, en el cual ahora se encuentran en el apartamento, el mismo en el que apenas unos días antes visitó con Light y tuvo la latente epifanía de sus sentimientos. Pero ahora es diferente, Mikami le ha estado describiendo cada una de las reglas del cuaderno: ya sabe porque Light era inocente, ya sabe que el menor había dejado atrás sus recuerdos de ser el asesino de masas, de seguramente haber planeado su muerte.

Y ahí está la desesperación, L se pregunta si habrá vuelto a ser Kira, si ya habrá tocado el cuaderno y sus manos se han vuelto a manchar.

Y se pregunta, si para ese Light las cosas han cambiado, si _ellos_, han cambiado. Porque para L sí, sus sentimientos por Light, por el joven idealista e infantil no pueden mezclarse con sus emociones con respecto a Kira, a un asesino.

Porque para ese Light, él no es más que otro peón en su juego de ajedrez…

Sacude su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, no es tiempo de aquello. Piensa en el hombre que está junto a él. Mikami no habla más allá de las respuestas que le saca, y su rostro ha ido empalideciendo en los pocos días. El traicionar sin conciencia a Kira ha sido un golpe duro, piensa con diversión enferma L, después de todo, este tipo fue el que provocó la actual crisis.

L suspira y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en la pantalla, busca a los principales interesados en hacer la transacción con RoseBrock por Kira. Ellos lo llevarán hasta Light, y L podrá resolver sus dudas o por lo menos encontrar fin a la desesperación…

A la ausencia de Light.

* * *

Cuando vuelve de la inconsciencia, piensa que todo ha sido una jodida pesadilla, pero apenas siente la humedad en su piel y cabello, en sus heridas, sabe que la pesadilla no es más que su realidad actual.

—Hasta que despiertas, Kira-chan –dice la agria voz de Waterhouse, a su lado. Abre los ojos lentamente, viendo a su alrededor. Aún está en la silla de sumersión, y aún a su lado está el tanque en el que pensó iba a morir―, ¿ves el agua? –pregunta el hombre.

No contesta, no dice nada. Los labios le tiritan, y el frío le ha golpeado mientras vuelve a la consciencia. La piel parece habérsele congelado, y las heridas abiertas están rompiéndose aún más por el frío. Las gotas húmedas que le caen del cabello, le humedecen la piel hasta casi no sentirla.

—Taburete de sumersión, tres horas, Kira-chan –habla sonriendo Waterhouse-, me sorprendiste. No pensé que resistirías tanto. Al parecer el agua es nuestro método. Pero ya cambiemos, te sacaré de ahí e iremos a otro, ¿bien?

'_Imbécil'_, piensa Light. Odia como le habla, como si fuera su amigo. Waterhouse se acerca y abre las manillas de sus pies y manos, soltándolo finalmente. El bastardo le dice que se pare, y cuando Light intenta hacerlo, le fallan las rodillas y cae al lado de la silla, al borde del tanque. Waterhouse se ríe, diciéndole que sabía que pasaría, agarrándolo de los hombros abiertos y arrastrándolo de nuevo a la silla en la cual despertó por primera vez.

—Aquí te quedas, mientras voy a buscar otro juego –le dice Waterhouse, cerrando las manillas para impedir que escape. _'Como si pudiera'_ piensa Light, viendo que los músculos se le han dormido por las posiciones incómodas, y el frío hace que su cuerpo tirite sin parar. Por lo menos, las heridas ya no le arden tanto, con los músculos muertos.

—Gota china, ¿qué te parece? –Waterhouse acuesta la silla, poniéndolo horizontal y dejando su vista hacia al techo, luego arrastra un gancho que sostiene una gotera hasta su cara –, gota china –vuelve a decir–, siempre me he preguntado –empieza fingiendo confusión-, si la verdadera tortura es la gota que cae, o el sonido que hace. Como esa cosa… eso chino, japonés, no sé, la del árbol que cae en un bosque vacío y si alguien lo escucha –termina diciendo con una maldita sonrisa en su cara-, bueno, ahora tu me responderás, Kira-chan –y abre la pequeña tapa de la gotera, empezando a caer el agua en la cara de Light.

_Una gota, dos gotas, tres gotas_. Le caen en el entrecejo, haciendo que por reflejo pestañee rápidamente. _Cuatro, cinco, seis, veinte, treinta_. Cuando son más de cincuenta, Light deja de contar, girando la cabeza para que le deje de caer en el rostro.

—No, no, no –dice Waterhouse-, la idea es que no muevas la cabeza. No quería afirmártela, pero parece que no entiendes por las buenas –agarra la cabeza de Light y con unas cintas de cuero, la afirma a la cabecera de la silla de hierro.

Las gotas vuelven a caerle en el entrecejo. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro_. Siguen un parámetro. _Cinco, seis_. Y parecen infinitas, cayendo cada vez más duras. _'no, no es verdad'_, conoce que las gotas caen del mismo modo siempre, pero ya son tantas que cuando vuelven a caer, lo hacen duro en su piel ya sensible.

_Cada tres segundos cae una gota_. Cuando han caído veinte, Light sabe que solo ha pasado un minuto. Un puto minuto. _Dos gotas, tres gotas, cuatros gotas_. Dos minutos, tres minutos. Los números giran como engranajes en su cabeza, y el sonido del agua cayendo ha subido cada vez más, impidiendo que piense bien. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿una hora, dos horas?, quizás un día. Las gotas caen sin control, y no puede evitar contarlas. La zona donde caen parece estar ardiéndole suavemente, solo aumentando cuando más gotas se unen.

—Dime Kira –la voz de Waterhouse se une a los sonidos-, ¿qué te duele más, la gota o el sonido?

'_Callate'_, piensa moviendo los ojos de derecha a izquierda, arriba y abajo. El puto sonido de las gotas. _Tic Tac._ Como un jodido reloj. O_ ¡¡splash!!_ Cuando caen. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿Cuántas han caído y roído su piel?

_Una gota, dos gota__s__, cuatro, veinte, treinta, mil, cien, dos mil, cien mil_. ¿Cuántas? Tic Tac. Tic Tac. _'Ciérrala, ciérrala'_. El sonido rítmico lo está volviendo loco. Intenta concentrarse mientras cierra los ojos, pensar en otra cosa, pensar en L, en su familia.

Los que ha matado. _Mataste a tu padre y a todos, _le dice una voz._ L te odia, por algo te vendió_. _'No, no es cierto, L no me haría eso'_. _L les dijo que sabías donde estaba el otro cuaderno, aún cuando era consciente de que no recuerdas nada. 'No, no, no, mientes'_. Y está peleando con una puta voz en su jodida cabeza. Y el sonido no para, no para y lo está matando el puto tic tac que hace, imitando los palpitares estrepitosos de su corazón. _Te lo mereces._

No, no, no. _¿Cuántas gotas, cu__á__ntas?_

Le duele el estómago, está hambriento. Waterhouse no está en ninguna parte. Light ha estado callado durante tanto tiempo, que piensa ya no puede hablar. Tiene hambre, y los ojos le lloran por no poder dormir. Porque las gotas le impiden cerrar bien los parpados por el dolor en el entrecejo y el impulso innato de sus reflejos al abrirlos. Quiere dormir y comer, tiene frío y le duele el cuerpo. Al sonido de las gotas, se une el de sus dientes chirriantes.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? _Cada tres segundos cae una gota_. Han caído mil gotas, y más, más, más. _'para'_ piensa Light, _'no debes pensar'_. Mientras menos piense menos contará, y mientras menos cuente, menos sonidos entrarán. No puede perder la cordura. Si ya ha resistido la tortura física, no caerá por unas putas gotas.

* * *

El jovencito ha resultado ser mucho más duro de romper de lo que imaginó cuando lo vio.

Bien, piensa Howlat, lo primero que imaginó como Kira, dista mucho de ser lo que es Light Yagami. Un hombre maduro, envejecido por el tiempo, sabio tal vez, pero no un niño de bien, apenas un adolescente carilindo.

Howlat pensó que Mikami se había equivocado, que aquel chico simplemente no podía ser el tenebroso Kira. Pero ahora, viendo que después de tres días, el muchacho no se ha roto, no ha dicho palabras y que tiene una fortaleza mental superior, Howlat está más que sorprendido.

Investigó al muchacho, un genio, con un cerebro como arma de estrategias. Haría tan buen trabajo en su organización si no fuese Kira, pero ya muchos de sus aliados se pelean –literalmente- por hacerse del preciado asesino y su cuadernito.

Y es quizás, en aquel retorcido respeto que le tiene a Light, que Howlat le da órdenes a Waterhouse a que suspenda como herramienta de interrogación los filos, los cuchillos y los escalpelos. Por lo menos así no marcará a Light más allá de lo mental, piensa sonriendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** cortito pero contundente -o eso espero xD-. Gracias a Nande por su maravilloso beteo D:

El 'taburete de sumersión' es un método de tortura cosistente en que a la víctima se le hunde la cabeza en una piscina con agua para darle la sensación de ahogamiento.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Howlat entra, se encuentra con un Light Yagami inconsciente amarrado a la silla y con gotas cayéndole en la sien. Con un puro vistazo no es mucho lo que puede decir, salvo que lo han torturado, piensa satisfecho.

Además de estar a torso descubierto y ensangrentado, puede notar en las manos del joven -en los nudillos- que Waterhouse ha estado quemándoselas.

Se acerca hasta la silla y no puede evitar arrugar la nariz frente el olor fuerte a gasolina, llevándose la mano para rascársela. Gira para prestar atención al hombre que lo acompaña.

—Cura de agua, pero con bencina –dice Waterhouse-, el niñato derramó más de la mitad en la alfombra.

—Veo –es lo único que responde Howlat-, ¿las quemaduras?

Waterhouse dirige la mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo. Frunce el ceño al no encontrar el objeto, dimitiéndose finalmente a contestar.­― Con un encendedor, los nudillos, ciertamente tiene la piel delicada –agrega con sorna.

—Bien, ahora, ¿ha dicho algo?

—No.

Aún sin decir nada el muchacho. Pero lamentablemente para él, RoseBrock tiene muchos planes involucrándolo.

—Sácale eso –habla Howlat señalando la gotera-, y despiértalo, necesitamos hablar.

Waterhouse se mueve hasta el cuerpo durmiente y desarma el aparato, cuando ya lo ha sacado y soltado la cabeza de Light, de una fuerte bofetada lo despierta. Light abre los ojos confuso y asustado, mirando con cuidado su entorno, lentamente moja sus labios agrietados y empieza a respirar constante.

—Días sin vernos, Kira-san –lo saluda Howlat–, y mi amigo aquí presente me ha dicho que aún no quieres hablar. A ver, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé nada –susurra Light con voz agria.

Howlat mueve su cabeza en negación.­― Eres un genio, y eres Kira, el propio loco de Mikami lo dijo. Dime, ¿dónde está el otro cuaderno.?

Light no responde.

—A ver, Yagami, estás solo. Waterhouse y yo somos los únicos aquí contigo, no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar y, más aún, hay muchos que solo desean tu muerte. Es mejor que hables.

—No sé nada.

El hombre aprieta su puño y hace amanes de golpear a Light, pero se contiene.­― Llevas ya unos cuantos días aquí para darte cuenta de que nos tomamos la molestia de hacer bien nuestro trabajo. Y, que tu lindo rostro no ha sufrido muchos daños…

Light parpadea, cierto, a pesar de la puta tortura, su cara no ha sufrido mayores daños…

—… Pero si no coperas, puede que aquella linda carita se vea mucho más diferente luego de usar un escalpelo en ella. Ahora, ¿sabes algo?

Light traga saliva. No sabe, no sabe ni un cuerno dónde puede estar el cuaderno, y no piensa decir nada. Pero la tortura, pero el dolor en sus heridas. No sabe, no recuerda…

No recuerda…

_Death Note._

¡El cuaderno!

Y quizás haya sido la puta gota, pero ahora Light piensa que su mente está funcionando de forma irracional. Tal vez, piensa, tal vez es el propio cuaderno el que le puede regresar las memorias de ser el asesino teniendo en cuenta que es el propio cuaderno el arma.

—El Death Note –responde al fin.

—¿El Death Note?, ¿qué tiene el cuaderno?

—Déjame tomarlo… lo quiero.

—¿Quieres el cuaderno? –dice riendo Howlat– lo escuchas –mira a Waterhouse–, quiere el cuaderno.

Light no habla, se mantiene estoico, tal como lo ha hecho desde que llegó, puesto que no tiene ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo lleva ahí.

—¿Y para qué puedes querer el cuaderno?, ¿escribir nuestros nombres? –pregunta Howlat, paseándose por el lugar–, te pensé más inteligente.

—No recuerdo… –habla Light con voz rasposa y ronca. Cada palabra pareciera quemarle la garganta–, ser Kira. El cuaderno acciona las memorias de regreso.

—Interesante. Por eso lo quieres… ¿o hay algo más?

Light rodaría los ojos, si no supiera que aquel gesto le traería más golpes―. Si quieres saber dónde está el otro cuaderno, es la única manera de decírtelo.

Los ojos de Howlat se oscurecen unas tonalidades, y Light por un momento piensa que va a golpearle, pero luego vuelven a la normalidad y con una sonrisa le dice a Waterhouse que vaya en busca del cuaderno.

'_Bien'_, piensa Light. Debe seguir estoico y no demostrar lo nervioso que se encuentra. Cuando dijo lo del cuaderno, no tenía algún plan. Aún no tiene algún plan. Ni siquiera sabe si funcionará, y si llegara a funcionar, no sabe cómo reaccionará siendo Kira. Está jodido por todas partes.

Howlat lo taladra con la mirada, pero Light no intenta rehuirla. El hombre está buscando duda en el rostro de Light, algo que delate una mentira. _'Vamos, Light, debes hacerlo'_ se dice. _'Ya se te ocurrirá algo'_.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la entrada de Waterhouse con un cuaderno negro en sus manos. Camina hasta entregárselo a Howlat.

—_Death Note_ –lee en voz alta el mercenario-, el cuadernito de la muerte, si cuando lo vi, hasta pensé que era una broma.

El corazón le bombea más rápido, y Light se pregunta si son capaces de oírlo. La vista del cuaderno negro, su nombre aumenta la temperatura de su sangre.

—Así que dices, si lo tocas, vuelves acordarte de todo, ¿no?

—Si… –responde, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse– … quiero que me desaten las manos y piernas.

Howlat lo mira sospechoso.­― ¿Para qué?

—Para sostenerlo, afirmarlo. Necesito tenerlo en manos para poder recordar –responde improvisado, pero con su cara impasible.

—¿Y las piernas?

—Por el shock, si no estoy cómodo no funcionará –sigue improvisando. Quiere sentirse libre, aunque sea unos momentos–, además, no creo que pueda caminar –agrega con voz acongojada.

—Cierto. Igualmente ni siquiera tienes un lápiz. ¿Irónico no?, Kira con su cuaderno, sin poder matar

'_Imbécil'_, piensa Light, mientras Waterhouse le desata de brazos y piernas. Cuando ya está libre, Howlat se acerca con el cuaderno entre las manos.

—Tómalo, Kira.

Apenas tiene el Death Note en sus manos-.

_Kira_

_KiraKiraKiraKiraLAoyamaMisoraMisaDeathNoteLLLLLLKiraShinigamiRyukRemManzanasKiraKiraKira_

_Kira_

El grito rabioso es gigantesco, rompiéndole la garganta y naciéndole desde el corazón. Howlat y Waterhouse le miran perturbados por como ha reaccionado.

_Kira_

_Kira_

_Kira _

_Hilarante. Jodidamente hilarante._

Light para de gritar con un gruñido bajo. Aprieta los ojos junto con el cuaderno, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. _Kira. Kira. Es Kira._

Cuando los vuelve abrir, Howlat cree estar viendo un dios de la muerte. El joven delante de él tiene una mirada afilada… pero son sus ojos, tan rojos, los que le paralizan la sangre. La piel pálida, los labios casi blancos y agrietados…. Y los ojos carmesí. Waterhouse se aleja unos pasos de Light, moviéndose hacia atrás.

Light mira serio. Estoico. Impasible. _Kira. Kira. Kira_. Con lentitud se para, colocándose de pie rectamente. Mira a Howlat y a Waterhouse, hasta fijar su mirada rojiza en el hombre de cabello negro.

Howlat no puede alejar su mirada de la de Kira. Porque el que está delante _es_ Kira. El sociópata capaz de matar cientos de personas. Kira y sus ojos fríos y deshumanizados. Y en un solo momento, la expresión estoica de Kira se transforma en una mueca grotesca, que deforma sus labios partidos, abriéndoles las heridas y manchándolos de sangre.

Sus labios se abren, y de su boca empiezan a salir alaridos, que Howlat piensa son sollozos, hasta que cuando mira las esquinas de los ojos de Kira arrugarse en la diversión, Howlat toma conocimiento de que son carcajadas.

Kira se está riendo. De forma caricaturesca y totalmente enloquecida. Sus ojos rojos ríen junto a él, su mano derecha, aprieta el cuaderno hasta su pecho, bañándolo en sangre, y su mano izquierda se agarra el abdomen y luego la cadera, en el inicio del pantalón negro.

Risas. Risas que no paran.

—¡Cállate! –le grita Waterhouse, turbado por la demostración impertérrita de locura–, ¡¡maldito bastardo, cállate!! –vuelve a gritar, pero no hace movimiento alguno de acercarse y callarlo por su propia mano.

_Kira. Kira. Kira. Hilarante_. Y las risas son continúas, y los dos hombres miran con impresión la locura manifestada. Kira no está más que loco, es imposible que haga algo más. Solo reírse, desenfocar la vista y perturbarlos a todos.

Light sigue riéndose, poniendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Bien, chico –habla Howlat, intentando recomponerse y acercarse a Light–, pienso que debes devolvérmelo ya que no creo que digas algo.

Los ojos de Kira bailan y sus pupilas se dilatan mientras sus risas se acrecientan como si fuera un payaso torcido.― ¿Qué? –logra soltar con tono gutural. Su mano aprieta más el cuaderno hacia su pecho, y la otra sigue en su pantalón.

—Vamos, no quiero ponerme violento ni acercarme a ti, –dice Howlat, viendo que Light puede volverse peligroso– tírame el cuaderno y no tendremos que sedarte.

—¿El cuaderno? –dice Kira, con más risa–, el cuaderno es mío. –vuelve a hablar, parando todas las risas y dejando su compostura tan seria que parece imposible luego de haber estado en un estado tan enloquecido. Sus ojos son perspicaces y aún rojizos, y la sangre de sus labios rueda por su barbilla.

—¡¡Pasa el puto Death Note!! –grita Howlat, asustado por el cambio de temple en el asesino frente a él.

—_Numquam Est Fidelis Cum Potente Societas_ –habla Kira con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras con sus ojos mira fijamente a los hombres delante de él.

—¿Qué puta dices? –susurra Howlat abriendo grandemente los ojos, para cuando ve lo que tiene Kira en su mano izquierda.

Un puto encendedor. Un puto encendedor prendido, que está moviendo hacia el cuaderno. ¡El maldito encendedor perdido de Waterhouse!

—¡Qué mierdas vas hacer? –vocifera rojo de furia Waterhouse, pretendiendo acercarse, pero la voz grave y ronca de Kira lo para.

—"_Si se trata de hacer inservible el cuaderno rompiéndolo, quemándolo o con cualquier otro método, todos los que lo hayan tocado morirán" _–repite citando la regla del Death Note.

Los ojos de Waterhouse y Howlat se mueven desesperados.

—Si se acercan lo quemo –habla riéndose Kira, aproximando la llama hacia el cuaderno- nadie… –el tono afilado puede cortar la atmosfera-… escapa del Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

—Mira chico –Howlat intenta razonar con el loco frente a él que intenta inmolarse, y con él a todos los que tocaron el puto Death Note–, solo tira el cuaderno y nada malo te pasará.

Kira se ríe con más fervor.― No eres más que un insecto. Un sucio humano. Mereces morir, pudres el mundo con tu existencia. La de todos ustedes. –Termina, frunciendo los labios en un desprecio.

Waterhouse se mueve lentamente, intentando sacar un revólver de su chaqueta.

—Ni lo intentes –habla Kira mirando al rubio–, seré más rápido quemándolo que tú disparándome. ¿Quemar o no quemar? –mira la llama, trayéndola peligrosamente a la portada negra.

—¡¡No!! –gritan los hombres al mismo tiempo.

Kira se aleja de ellos caminando hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la ventana. Mira con rapidez hacia fuera, notando donde está―. Un hotel y en la noche. Qué listos. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?...

Howlat siente el sudor gotearle la nariz. El hombre delante de él está completamente desquiciado. Kira es un loco. Un loco absolutamente peligroso y lo ha subestimado. No pueden dispararle ni llamar a refuerzos porque están solo ellos dos en la habitación. Porque Kira tiene razón. Es un hotel con paredes insonoras. El lugar menos sospechoso.

—… Ah sí… ¿quemar o no quemar?, esa es la cuestión. –vuelve a repetir Kira clavando su vista en Howlat. Agarra con firmeza el encendedor, dándole toda su potencia.

Y lo que ocurre después es demasiado rápido como para que lo hubiesen podido parar. La habitación estalla en llamas, y Howlat ve a Kira tirarse de la ventana con el Death Note en manos.

El fuego empieza a consumir la alfombra y paredes con rapidez espantadora, pronto, puede ver como empieza a incendiarse el resto del departamento. El olor los termina de sacar de su estupor, frente al acto de Kira.

Waterhouse intenta restar los pasos que lo separan hasta la ventana, moviéndose rápido. Pero choca con la silla en donde estuvo encadenado Light, cayendo al suelo y siendo perseguido por las llamas que empiezan a consumir su cuerpo, dejándolo en gritos de agonía.

—¡¡Howlat!!–grita, parándose y golpeándose con las murallas, intentando parar el fuego en su ropa y piel-,¡¡ayúdame!!

_¿Qué mierda?_

_¿Qué mierda pasó?_

Howlat se queda quieto por segundos, viendo al ex SEAL arder en fuego al igual que todo a su alrededor–. No. –dice, viendo como el hombre rubio, con el rostro ardiendo, lo mira con ojos grandes pidiéndole ayuda.

Tiene que arrancar. Tiene que arrancar. Tapándose la boca y nariz, corre hacia la puerta, saliendo.

Kira se fue con cuaderno y todo.

Kira no es un loco. _Es un puto genio._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** juju, este cap me ha encantado, Kirita se ha salvado solito xDD... Muchas gracias a mi beta por corregir el cap D:

Sobre los reviews, espero ponerme al día pronto puesto que ff no estaba mandando las alertas ¬¬

* * *


End file.
